Starbolt Five
by Kryalla Orchid
Summary: Adventures of a Tamaranian Boy Wonder. When Katarou's power-switching gem sticks for Robin only, he is left to learn just what it means to be Tamaranian. As imagined by Ya-ssui.
1. Nimbus

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the Titans. They belong to DC and Warner Bros._

_**Broken record moment:**__ Aussie, spelling, slang, word usage is all different._

**_Author's Note:_**

_"SURPRISE BITCH, BET YOU THOUGHT YOU'D SEEN THE LAST OF ME!" - Wintermoth told me I had to open with that. Done Moon!_

_So, those who watch my tumblr, know of the... movement... which **Ya-ssui **started, which has been dubbed "Starbolt Five". If you go to my tumblr and click on the Starbolt Five option on the sidebar, you can see everything which has been done in relation to this, including other people's drabbles and Ya-ssui's **glorious** pictures. But as it's pretty hard to locate stories and chapters on tumblr, I've been asked to post it here as well._

_This was meant to be just a few quick humour snapshots of what it might be like. But it turned into something bigger. I honestly don't know where I'm going with it right now._

_This is inspired by the Teen Titans Go comics, where all the Titans swap powers and Robin ends up with Starfire's powers for a short time. Ya-ssui dared to imagine what would happen if Robin kept the power and set the ball rolling._

_**BIG FAT WARNING:** FLUFF. Varying lengths. Long time between updates. _

* * *

_**Nimbus**_

Had someone asked him a week ago where he'd be today, nowhere in his wildest dreams could he have even conceived this moment.

Pink. Fluffy. Wet. Those were Robin's thoughts as he dove through the clouds, spinning and laughing with glee. _Glorious_.

Sunset over Jump, as never seen before. Above the sea, soaring through the sky and plunging through the clouds until they were nothing but vapour. No net, no hooks, no trapeze, nothing but the pure Tamaranian power flowing through him.

_Happiness_.

It was no wonder Starfire was so expressive all the time. With emotions such as this flowing through him constantly, encouraged, revelled, glorified, he'd be happy all the time too. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so exuberant. He wanted to laugh and whoop and dance and he didn't care who saw him. It was a revelation.

Spinning in the air, arms outstretched, he saw the flash of green and red as she joined him. Floating above a tinged orange cloud, she sat in the puff and watched as he spun. With a patient smile, she beckoned and patted the air beside her.

Right. They were up here for a purpose. The last taste of sunlight.

He practically _burst_ with energy. Even sitting beside her for a short interval seemed impossible. Compared to him right now, Starfire appeared almost zen-like.

He went. Because she smiled. Because she waited. Because she asked. Because sunlight danced in her hair and he wanted to know how she did it.

Sitting in the cloud beside her was more awkward than he imagined. The first time he tried, he went straight through the cloud and plummeted several hundred feet before he managed to stop and wobble his way up to her. The second time, Starfire grabbed him to keep him there.

"Do not release the happiness," she said. "Only allow it to keep you stable."

He nodded. "There is no spoon."

She frowned and slowly released him. "There is most certainly a spoon, Robin."

"It's an expression. Sorry."

She narrowed her eyes and then decided not to concern herself. "I do not sit upon the cloud," she explained. "On this planet, they are not solid."

"You float. Gotcha."

She shook her head and smiled at him. "You are a _dinklebrath_ drunk on _k'anka_broth."

He laughed, resulting in him shooting up into the air. His arms flailed and he tried swim though the air as though his arms would make a difference in his path. "Okay, this is harder than it looks. Speed, I can do, but this? This is hard."

"You are but the newborn," she said, understanding. "Raven also found it difficult to feel exactly the right amount of happiness to maintain stable flight."

"And she can already levitate."

"It is different," Starfire said.

"So I'm discovering." He made it back down to her, copying her position and struggling to find that perfect balance which meant he wasn't shooting off on a tangent or plunging to his doom. "Okay. Okay. I think… I think I got it."

Starfire beamed. "Well done. You are a fast learner."

"I have a good teacher." He laughed again and managed to keep it just a sound and not an outpouring of emotion. "You know, I never expected I'd ever just be sitting on a cloud and watching the sunset. I suppose this is something you do every day."

"Indeed," she said, turning her eyes to the horizon. "It is nice to share."

He fidgeted, because her energy raced through him and he didn't understand how she can be so still. Since he can't (shouldn't, damn it all, he's only holding this float by a thread) move his body, he moved his mouth. "So what are we doing up here anyway? When you said 'taste the sunlight' you didn't literally mean eating it, did you? Is that what Tamaranians do?"

"In a sense. Yes."

He grinned. "Do I walk up and lick the sun?"

She laughed. "No. You would burn yourself, you simply need to—"

He bounced. "Hey, we can go into space! You and me, in the vastness of nothingness. We can go to Mars! I've always wanted to see Mars." Worry brought him to his senses. "Can we go into space? What do I do to survive? Do I have to hold my breath?"

"I do not think a trip into space would be wise until you have mastered your abilities," she cautioned.

"Nuts," he said and snapped his fingers. A starbolt erupted from the snap and he shot himself in the face on accident. "Holy cow!"

Starfire laughed so hard she curled around her belly.

He shook his finger at her. "You're not allowed to tell Cyborg and Beast Boy I did that."

"I promise," she said and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"So," he teased. "Which one's Cloud Nine? Do we get to sit on that one too?"

She giggled. "You are most playful."

He was abashed. "Sorry. It just… this is all so… so amazing. Us, being able to share your power, I never… I always wanted to fly, Star. And now I _can_."

"Do not apologise," Starfire said. "It is glorious to view my abilities through fresh eyes. To see the joy they give you…" She put a hand to her chest. "It fills me more than the sunlight could."

"Glorious," he said and nudged her with his shoulder. "It really is. And I never use that word."

Starfire beamed. "You do now."


	2. Transfer

_**Author's Note:** I have decided I will take requests on this one, if there's something you'd like to see Robin face while he's Tamaranian, let me know._

_Also know there's seven chapters of this on tumblr, if you're game! (I did add a link to my tumblr Starbolt Five page on my Author's page, but you might still have to rummage around.)_

* * *

**Transfer**

Starfire rapped lightly on Robin's door. "Pleasant morning!" she sang. "Do you wish to join me in the greeting of the sun?"

Robin groaned and snuggled deeper into his pillow.

"It is a most vital time of morning," she continued in her usual, happy voice. "A time for reflection and recharge."

"Not now."

"There is no other time this can be done," she said. "Come, Robin, it is important that—"

"Everything's important." Robin put his pillow over his head. "Go away now please," he sang, mimicking Starfire's distinct speech pattern.

Silence from the other side of the door, then Robin heard it swish open. "Get up now please," she sang, an angry bite to her words, aware of his mocking and unimpressed.

She pulled the pillow away from his face and he was too weak to stop her. He threw an arm over his eyes. "Uggg. Tired."

She poked him in the ribs. "Why are you tired? Did you not retire refreshed from the sunlight we absorbed at sunset?"

"Ummmm…"

His ribs received another, harder, poke. "Robin!"

He waved his hand at her. "Stop it."

"Your energy levels are severely depleted. How did you lose so much overnight?" She gasped. "Are you ill?" Her hand landed on his forehead, then she picked up both his hands. "You are not clammy, nor is your temperature raised. "Oh, this must be a side effect of the gem. I shall fetch Raven and—"

He disengaged his hands and allowed them to flop back on the bed. "I'm fine."

"You are most certainly not fine," she insisted. "Your signature is very weak, I am most concerned for your wellbeing. Raven can—"

He groaned, his hands over his face. "No, don't do that."

"She said she would monitor you for any unintended side effects of the gem, I would deem that this is—"

Her fretting was too much, he had to come clean. Swallowing, he admitted, "I kinda… maybe… went flying last night." Her rambling ceased and he peeked open an eye to see her studying him with a blank expression. He slowly drew his hands away from his face. "Sorry."

"You went flying."

"Yeah."

"How far?" she questioned.

He cringed. "I maybe… went flying through the Grand Canyon."

She narrowed her eyes.

"And… I maybe… it's theoretical of course, but there's a high possibility… that I might have accidently flown to Gotham."

She blinked. "Gotham City?"

"I might've accidently on purpose… pranked Batman." He held up his fingers, indicating the distance between his thumb and index finger. "Just a little."

"You flew to Gotham City. And back. At night." Her deadpan rivalled Raven's and it unnerved him.

"Um. Yeah. Kinda."

Starfire growled and Robin blinked rapidly at the sound. She pulled back her hand, a starbolt glowing hot, and slammed it down on the middle of his chest.

Robin yelped and wrestled with her wrist but she held him firm.

"You stupid boy," she snarled and some part of Robin's mind registered she was speaking Tamaranian. "Fool boy, idiotic peasant with the mind of a slug."

"Hey! I can understand you!"

She bared her teeth at him, her starbolt still holding him firm. "I was worried for your health and you were engaging in unnecessary expenditure of energy. What is it you call it? The joy ride."

He grabbed her wrists to try and remove her hand. "Um…."

"We do _not_ fly at night! Not for such vast distances! Our power is not to be used for such frivolous—"

He didn't like the way she yelled and lashed out. "Get off me!"

Her fingers dug into his chest, the starbolt glowing brighter. "You could have done serious internal damage. We are not meant to be depleted as such. You _must_ keep careful gauge of your power levels and ensure you do not become as defunct again. I will not supply the transfusion the next time you use your power for self-gratification." She released his chest and took a massive step back.

He sat up and was preparing to yell at her, when he realised he didn't feel as tired. A warmth in his chest which hadn't been there a moment ago. "Oh."

She turned away. "Hmm."

"Transfusion?"

"You feel better now, do you not?" she asked, shaking her hand. She blew softly on her fingers and then clenched and unclenched her hand several times.

"Did that hurt you?" he asked.

"It is not me you should concern yourself with," she muttered and crossed her arms. "Now, remove your clothes and get into the air while the energy lasts."

"Remove… _what_?"

She glare which could have melted his bones had he not been currently Tamaranian. "Clothing. It must come off."

"Starfire! I'm _not_ flying naked!"

She sighed in exasperation. "Do you not recall what I told you last night? We absorb the sunlight through our skin. You must expose as much as you can to the sun."

"But—"

"Unless you would _prefer_ to spend the entire day recharging like the fool that you are."

"Why're you being so bitchy?"

She _humphed_ at him.

"Wow," he said, blinking several times. "Seriously? That's unlike you."

Starfire sighed and crossed to the window. "You were stupid. Stupid and impulsive and you could have been hurt."

"Okay. I'm sorry. Won't do it again. Now, why are you really mad at me?"

She rested her hands on the sill and stared out into the first rays of the morning.

Robin climbed out of bed and shakily wobbled over to her. "C'mon. It's me. That reaction was extreme and we both know it. Why?"

She glanced at him and her eyes filled with unexpected tears. "Wildfire did that."

The sudden mention of her brother startled him. She didn't like to talk about him openly. Placing his hand on her shoulder, Robin asked, "What did he do?"

"Flew until he exhausted himself." She looked out the window. "He had an argument with my father and stormed out. He was prone to such tempers, but when he did not return by moonset, I grew worried. I went to find him, but… he had flown too far and I was forced to return home. Father sent out search parties and I went out with them… when I found him… he was…"

He felt so guilty now. "Star, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"I did not know the transfusion technique," she explained. "And… and it took weeks for him to overcome the energy sickness. Blackfire blamed me."

"Why would she do that?" Robin asked.

"Wildfire and Father were arguing about me," she admitted. "It was… after he was well when I was presented to the Gordanians." Starfire sighed and rested her forehead against the glass for a moment.

"I'm really sorry," he told her and squeezed her shoulder. "If I'd known I never would have gone."

"It is… hard…" she murmured. "Seeing you with my powers. I was not aware of how similar you and Wildfire's personalities were."

He didn't like the sound of that. He didn't want to be equated with her brother. He wasn't entirely sure _what_ he wanted to be equated with, but it certainly wasn't her brother.

"Was the prank on Batman worth it?"

Robin laughed. "_So_ worth it. Bright green Robin symbol in the sky. It was _awesome_."

She giggled. "Then I am glad. Next time, I should like to accompany you."

He couldn't resist teasing her. "Ahh, so that's it! You're jealous!"

She lifted her head away from the window. "Come. We should recharge you. Remove your clothing and I can carry you into the sky."

He eyed her. "You were serious?"

She pressed a finger against her lips. "If you are the modest, you may leave your pants on. Your torso should be sufficient as a recharge surface."

"So… the shirt only?"

Starfire smiled and there was a suspicious twinkle in her eye which hadn't been there a moment ago. Robin was almost certain she was doing this to get back at him.

Well. Fine. He hooked his fingers under his shirt and pulled it over his head. If she wanted to look, let her look. He'd show her how _unlike_ her brother he really was.

* * *

_**Next chapter:** List_


	3. List

_**Author's Note: **__Yes, I realise these are short. I'm writing them after I do my major writing for the day, so these things barely have any time committed to them. I'm only sticking to a single idea per chapter, snapshotty thing, not the complex weave I normally offer. _

_They'll get longer. There is plot a-coming, just be patient. At the moment, I'm really only posting what has already been posted on tumblr. _

* * *

**List**

"Oh, I'm so gonna win this," Beast Boy hollered and gave a manic laugh. "TURBO!"

Cyborg grinned. "Nah-ah, I've been saving mine too!"

"You are both wrong," Robin said, his thumbs madly hitting the controls. "I so got—"

"Oh your left!" Cyborg cried.

"No way!" Beast Boy pouted. "I had that!"

"I'll get you this turn," Robin said. "I got the inside lane."

"HA!" Beast Boy announced. "Banana bomb!"

"Invulnerable!" Robin countered, "And there's the finish, I'm gonna—" There was a loud crunch. "Shit."

"You're gonna shit?" Beast Boy teased.

"Yeah," Robin said, dropping the remains of his controller into the box of already broken controllers by his knee. "In your litter tray."

"Dude, gross."

Cyborg reached into the box beside him, extracting another controller and handed it to Robin. "You'll need to order another box soon."

Robin sighed. "I should just give it up as a bad joke."

"Nah, you'll get it," Beast Boy said. "Just stop being so cocky. Simple."

Robin laughed. "Yeah, sure."

"BB's gotta point," Cyborg said.

"It's in my nature to be confident and cocky," Robin said, glancing over his shoulder to Starfire and Raven in the kitchen. "It's not something I can switch off."

"Well, I'd better get to inventing a Tamaranian durable controller."

"Yeah," Robin said, and floated up off the couch. "You do that."

"You out?"

"I think I've broken enough today," he said. Somersaulting in the air he floated for the kitchen.

"Are you going anywhere near the sweet shop?" Raven asked Starfire. She sat on the kitchen counter beside her, peering at the holographic screen Starfire was studying. "The… oh, what do you call them… you know the ones I like."

"The _K'kditx_?" Starfire asked.

"Yes! Those."

"Certainly."

Robin heard a different set of words in his brain. "Chocolate dipped beetles?" he asked.

Raven squeaked and flailed and subsequently fell off the counter and ended up in a tangle heap on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked.

"Azar!" Raven said, her hand to her chest. "You were quiet before, but floating? Give me some warning next time."

"Sorry," he said and landed. "Still getting used to this."

"You and me both," Raven muttered and took Starfire's outstretched hand to be hoisted to her feet.

"So, chocolate dipped beetles?" Robin asked.

"Yes," Raven replied and looked at Starfire. "Please. I'm never going to pronounce that right. Chkk-chkkdicks?"

Starfire nodded. "_K'kditx. _Of course."

"You like them?" Robin asked and pulled a face.

"They're delicious."

"Really? Beetles?" With a frown, he looked at Starfire. "Wait, am I speaking Tamaranian?"

Starfire nodded and added another note to the screen. "That will happen. Our brains have trouble translating specific names, which is why they tend to stay in the language of origin. For example, Coca-Cola would always remain as such, but if I used 'soda', it would translate."

"Ahh. So… she doesn't know what they are?"

"Beetles?" Raven asked, raising her eyebrow as though daring him to comment more. "I know. I don't care."

"Oh."

"Do you require more _jodolang_ candles?" Starfire asked and Robin translated as 'moon flower'.

"No. But if you could order me some shampoo, that'd be great."

Starfire nodded and chewed her lip. "Very well."

"Are you going shopping?" Robin asked.

"Fly girl, you going to the space bazaar?" Cyborg asked, sprawling his arms over the back of the couch as he turned to look at them.

"Indeed. Do you require anything?"

Cyborg nodded. "That oil you got me last time. It rocked."

"Oh oh! And that fungus!" Beast Boy called, waving his arms around.

Starfire inclined her head. "Very well."

"Space bazaar?" Robin asked, excited. "Can I come?"

Starfire looked up from her screen. "You wish to come… shopping? With me?"

"You hate shopping," Raven said.

"_Space_ shopping," Robin said with a grin. "C'mon, Star! Please?"

She exchanged a glance with Raven, who shrugged. "He can survive the trip. He's got the bladder thing."

Robin blinked. "Bladder?"

"The _qaton_," Starfire said and her words literally translated to 'bladder'. "It is what allows us to survive in space."

"Oh. So. Please?"

She looked torn.

"Pleeeeeease," he begged. "Can I come?"

"It will be… a challenge for you," she cautioned. "Many different languages and cultures and you must do what I say, when I say it and not question."

He grinned, sensing she was willing. "I'm up for it."

She studied him for a moment longer. "Very well."

He _whooped_, eliciting a shake of the head from Raven and a laugh from Cyborg.

Beast Boy groaned. "Only guy in the world excited about going _food_ _shopping_."

"Meet me on the roof in ten minutes," Starfire said, picking up her device. "I shall show you how to use your _qaton_." She walked toward the door, studying her list. As she grew level with him, she looked up. "Oh, you will need—"

Her hand snaked out and she grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him forward. Robin cried out in surprise, only to find his mouth covered by hers.

Robin stiffened. Starfire was kissing him. She was _kissing_ him. Her lips, on his lips.

He wasn't sure what to do with his hands. Should he hold her in his arms? Place them on her hips? Bury them in her hair? Oh, that was a nice thought, he liked her hair. Bury them in her hair and pull her closer and… he should… she's kissing him and it's continuing and he could hear Cyborg in the background making his trademark 'woah'.

He wasn't sure why she was kissing him in front of their friends. Or in such a blasé manner. Or why… why did she still grip the front of his shirt as though holding him in place. Why wasn't she moving otherwise? Why weren't her lips moving? Shouldn't a kiss be more… involved? A two-way tangle of lips and maybe, if he was lucky, a little bit of tongue? And side-boob? Or even the feeling of breasts pressed against his chest as he held her and…

This was so much like the kiss he'd gotten from her when they first met. So unexpected and…

Why was his mind filling up with languages?

Starfire made a noise in the back of her throat, then pulled away. "That should suffice."

Robin staggered, staring at Starfire. "_Huh_?"

Her attention was already back on her device.

His knees felt weak. His hand went to his head as a headache bloomed. "Ow."

"That will fade," Starfire said. "It takes but a moment."

"What…?"

"Language transfer. Tamaranian is not sufficient for the bazaar, you required more," she replied and typed something else in her device. "The roof. Ten minutes."

She breezed out of the room and Robin fell to his knees and stared after her, completely astounded.

"Dude, did he just… make out with Starfire in the common room?"


	4. Nebula

_**Author's Note: **__I don't really have much to say, except that I will not be doing a Robin goes through transformation. I always equated that with menstruation, for which guys don't have an equivalent. I will also not be doing Robin checking out his junk for the first time either =D. _

* * *

**Nebula**

Robin likened the _qatan_ to a kind of balloon. Filled up completely, he could almost feel the bulge in his belly. Starfire assured him it would indeed last until they reached the bazaar, she said that Tamaranians used less oxygen than humans. He could survive a full twenty-four hours in space without running into any sort of problem.

When he asked about speaking in space (since she'd done it before and space is airless, how could she have possibly produced an audible sound), she gave him a complex answer involving variations in sound, light and energy and how the Tamaranians used their vocal chords in conjunction with energy instead of air to produce a kind of radio signal which could be transferred to others. It involved several sciences he hadn't heard of before and he gradually decided he just _wouldn't_ speak in space.

Robin felt incredibly awkward around her and unsure how he could ask her about the kiss. She didn't seem the least bit concerned about it at all. So he pushed the thought aside and concentrated on the trip.

Breaking atmosphere had turned into a mind-over-matter struggle, where his brain had told him he _had_ to breathe and his body called him an idiot for trying. It was like using scuba diving equipment for the first time, he just had to push through the mental barrier. Starfire allowed him to take his time, re-entering atmosphere with him so he could gulp in an unneeded breath and try again.

Space, as he discovered, was warm. Combined with his internal energy heat and the radiation from the sun, he was quite cosy. He'd expected crushing cold, perhaps frostbite on his fingers.

Tamaranians were built for deep space. A frictionless environment and he rediscovered _speed_. Light speed, to be exact. _Faster than light_. Humans didn't have the words for the speed they were doing. Tamaranians did. And, as he understood, they were barely scratching the surface.

They circled the moon twice, just because Robin wanted to look at its surface. Robin left footprints as he walked upon it and cheekily burnt his Robin insignia into the dark side of the moon. They paused, allowing him to view the Earth from a distance and he stared at in wonder for ages and watched it spin before Starfire coaxed him into accelerating.

Robin rolled, looking behind him. The sun was already so far away and they'd been flying less than a minute and still accelerating. One wrong move and he could plough right through the centre of Jupiter.

As he lost Earth to the background of black, he hoped he could find it again. He could feel the pull of planetary bodies, how he couldn't explain, but he could tell where Jupiter was, where Saturn was, even though he couldn't see them yet. His brain had catalogued Earth and its gravity field, imprinting on his mind. He hoped that meant finding it would come naturally.

He glanced at Starfire, seeing her smiling at him.

To her, this was as natural as… well… not breathing, that was sure. Flying. As natural as flying. Everything she did, everything she was, amazed him.

Starfire smiled and held out her hand to him. He stretched out his arm and she wove their fingers together and _pulled_.

They whipped past Mars without pause. Starfire curved them and they hurtled on an intercept toward Jupiter. It didn't matter that it was around the other side of the sun at the time. For them, it was a walk in the park.

The eye of Jupiter stared unblinking at him as they shot by. They danced around the copious moons, weaving between their gravity fields with ease. The rings of Saturn twinkled as they skipped over the top and Starfire released his hand, diving into the floating rocks. She spun and twisted, green fire flowing in her wake. Her arms outstretched over her head, a look of peace on her face. He skimmed along the top (top? Did space have a top? Three-D thinking was hard), watching her flow between the floating rocks.

She was dazzling.

He wanted to try too. He didn't particularly care if he collided with any of the rocks and forced them from their orbits, creating questions for scientists for generations to come. He wanted to weave and dip and be a part of the moment.

He dove, crossing her wake as he delved deeper into the rings. Rocks whizzed by at such speeds he often didn't register their presence until moments before impact and would have to dodge. His heart pounded, his blood surged adrenaline, laughter bubbled in his chest. This is what it was like to be alive.

Starfire twisted around him a smile on her face, her fingers brushing along his shoulders, his back, across his chest. Catching her hand, he turned with her, and they revolved around each other in way which had never been possible when he adhered to gravity. No tangle of grappling hooks, nothing to keep him weighed down, only her and him and the combined green trail in their wake.

She looked beautiful. So free and happy. Butterflies churned in his nine stomachs, making him more nervous than ever before. They were so close, it would be easy to lean across and take her lips and make this a memorable flight. Really start something with her. There was nothing holding him back. He was like her and he swore she was flirting more with him now than she had been when he was human.

Starfire broke the moment with a wink and darted out ahead. Robin laughed and chased her through the rocks, following her path. Rocks became insignificant obstacles; it was her he wanted to catch.

Starfire did not make herself an easy target. She ducked, wove and curved around rocks and chunks of ice. She offered him tantalisingly out-of-reach boots to miss every time be made a clumsy grab for them. Her fingers against her lips, her eyes closed in merriment, he knew exactly which '_teehee'_ giggle she would be using if they were in atmosphere and the action was just as adorable in his mind.

The rocks were moving objects in space, with orbits and tangents all of their own and it wasn't long before Robin misjudged his trajectory and slammed, shoulders first, into one. The rock disintegrated around him, pain stung his shoulders and he tumbled head over heels. Arms flailing, he became like the rocks, rolling and spinning in space. He couldn't tell which direction to head, all he could see was rock and ice and Saturn filling up his gaze.

Batman had trained him in recovering an airplane from an uncontrolled spin, but this wasn't anything like that because it was his own powers he couldn't control. Any attempts he made only sent him careening off in a different direction and smashing into other rocks. Newton's First Law echoed in his head, 'an object in motion remains in motion'. He couldn't slow down, because he couldn't judge which three dimensional way to apply flight; couldn't fix the spin because of the same reasons.

Then Starfire was there, her hands steadying his body to allow him to regain a stable flight. She pulled him, weaving through the rocky rings toward the edge.

When she glanced down at him to see if he was okay, he mouthed 'thanks' and brushed space dust from his hair.

She smiled and released him to fly on his own. Breaking through the ring and back into empty space, she gathered herself and blasted forward. Robin followed. They looped around moons, twisted around comets, blasted through the nothingness of space to frolic among the stars. A star passed in a blur of light and all Robin could really see was mini-skirt, a pair of boots and a teasing smile.

She slowed, allowing him to catch up to her. Before he could reach her, she pointed and Robin's jaw dropped when he followed her gaze.

A nebula. Swirling pink gasses. Orange hues. Twinkling baby suns and unformed solar systems. The Orion Nebula, he'd seen from pictures. A nebula visible from Earth if one knew where to look, up close and personal. It was amazing.

They paused, watching the universe give birth. Robin stretched out his hand and took Starfire's. She drifted closer, the line of her arm pressing against his and curled her other hand over his elbow.

She'd shown him the very fast moments and the very slow. Speeding through frozen rock and watching creation.

He glanced over his shoulder, looking back where they'd come. The gravity pull he'd felt when he left was almost gone, he had a vague direction, but he struggled to see it with his eyes. With a mild panic, he turned around completely, pulling Starfire with him, as he tried to find his position.

Starfire soothed him with a hand on his chest. Lifting the same hand from his chest, her fingertips glowed. Bringing her face close to his so she could check his sight, she dotted stars, leaving a flicker of energy over each one and he realised what she was showing him. A consolation, so he could navigate the stars.

She drew lines, flickering trails of green energy which held its shape even in space and Robin watched as a smiley face formed. Eyes, large mouth, a circle for the head. With a smile, she lifted their joined hands and extended her index finger, nodding at him to do the same. When he did, she moved their hands until his finger was where the nose of the smiley face would be. Copying her actions, he allowed some energy to form on his finger to make the dot.

Starfire smiled and nodded. With her free hand, she wiped clean all of the energy painting, except for Robin's dot, which she allowed to longer before she wiped it too. Then, she gripped him and spun him rapidly in a circle.

The universe whizzed, the stars forming blurred lines around him. The Orion Nebula flashed in and out of his vision, the only thing a constant was Starfire's face. Ceasing the spin, Starfire released him. Spreading her fingers, she gave him a questioning look.

Robin hesitated. She wanted him to find Earth.

Orientating himself, he turned his back to the nebula and scanned the black. Once he found the first star, a bright red one, it was easy enough to redraw the face Starfire had shown him, then point at the nose. A yellow star. The sun. _His_ sun. When he was finished with his drawing, he looked to Starfire for confirmation.

The relief was immense when she smiled and nodded. He _would_ be able to find his way home again.

Starfire twirled, her hands clapping together happily (and soundlessly). Grabbing his arm with both her hands, she tugged him flying again.

Their destination was a space station, hanging on the edge of the nebula. Circular tubes and rings revolved around a central pillar. Various space ships docked on the out rims, some of them like what Sci-Fi had imagined, some nothing Robin could have conceived possible. One appeared to be a lump of goo pulled away from a dock as they headed for the closest airlock.

Starfire led him to a little hatch, punching in a code on the console beside the door to open it. Robin slithered in side, Starfire pulling the hatch closed behind them. Twisting a knob, Starfire set the oxygen levels for the airlock.

Gravity took hold as the hatch filled with air. Robin breathing in, allowing his _qatan_ to fill again and his boots to touch down on the metallic floor of the airlock.

"That was… amazing!" he blurted. He pounced on Starfire, who was still working at the computer, hugging her hard from behind. He lifted her up, squeezing. She squeaked in surprise and he released her just as fast. "The nebula!" he blurted "Seeing the _moon_."

Starfire twisted to watch him, floating several inches from the floor.

"The moon, Star. Do you know how few humans can say they walked on the moon?" He pointed two thumbs at himself and puffed out his chest. "Well, this guy can! Oh, Jupiter was amazing!" He raked a hand through his hair. "And painting with your energy! And is that how you find your way back? Through star charts and gravity fields? I kinda wondered because I can sorta feel Earth but not quite, do we have an internal star chart or something?"

Starfire giggled. "You are giddy."

"I am!" he said, bouncing. "That was amazing! Incredible! I love being able to fly and go into space. _You're_ incredible and I—" he stalled. "I mean… I love this." He gestured everything around him with a finger. "Thanks for bringing me."

She flushed, her cheek pigments turning yellow. "You are welcome."

Rubbing the back of his neck, he peeked at her. "Ahh. So… shopping?"

"Indeed," she said with a nod and opened the airlock door to the interior of the space station.


	5. Bizarre Bazaar

_**Author's Note: **__Why Starbolt Five as a name? Well, it was meant to be a couple of cute little oneshotty type things of instances. Starbolt Five came from Ya-ssui and one of her anons who asked for a picture of Starfire and Tamaranain Robin high-fiving... and the impending explosion which caused it. I thought it was a catchy name, so asked permission and bam. The high five itself might come in someday. (picture available on Tumblr)_

_So, it's not because there'll be only five chapters. I don't know how many chapters there will be, because reasons of plot bus._

* * *

**Bizarre Bazaar**

Robin watched Starfire typing on a console, bored out of his mind. He wanted to explore, he wanted to see this market, he wanted to meet cool alien races, but all Starfire looked like she wanted to do was sit at a console and type.

They were in a small, box-like room with two doors. One door was the hatch they'd come through, the other Robin had no clue. Starfire wasn't allowing them through.

He tried reading over Starfire's shoulder, but he couldn't understand most of the words. It seemed to be a conglomerate, some of the words appeared Tamaranian, while others he couldn't decipher.

He tried to be patient. This was Starfire, after all. She wasn't one to just sit at the computer when there was shopping to be done. _He_ was the one who preferred to work. Time whittled away, Starfire's concentration still on the console. Robin tried juggling starbolts and found via singed eyebrows and soot marks on the ceiling, it wasn't a good idea. He couldn't 'catch' the bolt once it had left his hand, nor did they adhere to the gravity of the room.

Finally sick of waiting, he asked, "Whatcha doing?"

"Kazator Prime is a large station," Starfire replied without looking at him. "Many levels with various shops. I have completed all the pre-ordering this system allows and I am currently checking for products I wish to view before purchase and plotting routes to get to them so we may make our way through here with haste."

That surprised him. "Don't feel like just browsing? Taking in the sights? Having a smoothie?"

Now she glanced at him and frowned. "Robin, we are not at the mall. It would be very dangerous to browse here."

He blinked. "It would? Why?"

"So many different cultures all squashed in together, you would inadvertently insult someone by wriggling your left eyebrow in a sexual manner."

He burst into laughter. Starfire didn't. He swallowed what laughter he could, choking. "You're kidding."

"No, I am not." She turned back to the console. "I am nearly finished. Most of our purchases can be ordered on the line, but there are several I must see before purchase."

He heaved in a bored sigh.

"Grocery shopping on your planet is as mundane," Starfire pointed out.

"But _aliens_, Star. C'mon, please? Can't we just go and have a look around?"

"It is dangerous. Be patient, I am almost finished."

He huffed and sat in the air, his arms crossed on his chest. "Since when were _you_ the sensible one?"

Starfire paused, her fingers hovering over the console. They clenched into fists and then she spun to face him, her hands on her lap. "Robin, may I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Do you feel… different?"

He blinked at her, then grinned. "Well yeah, I feel great!"

"Not physically. Mentally. Emotionally."

"No. Why?" He frowned. "Am I acting different?"

She bit her lip as she studied him. "Perhaps… it is the novelty of the powers which is giving a false impression."

Robin considered her. "What do you mean?"

"It does not matter," she said, turning.

"Obviously it does matter," Robin said. "If you think there's a problem with—"

With a few more keystrokes, she closed the screen. "We can go."

He forgot what he was talking about in lieu of excitement. Bounding over to the hatch, he completely missed the stricken expression on Starfire's face.

TTTTT

"What's this?" Robin asked.

"Automated tri-ocular enhancement applicator."

"Tri, as in three eyes?"

"Yes."

"And enhancement meaning…?"

Starfire giggled. "The equivalent of Earthen makeup."

"Oh! Cool!" Robin lifted the device to study it, but did not press it against his mask. "Do you have one? For two eyes?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Would you like to borrow it?"

He laughed. "Just asking."

"I do." She beamed. "As does Raven. As do all the girls in the Titans as well as and Speedy and Aqualad. It was my gift to them last Christmas."

He placed the device back on the shelf. "We could make a fortune marketing something like that on Earth."

"I find it not as fun as applying the makeup with friends," Starfire commented.

Robin shrugged. "I suppose that would have merit. What about this? Some sort of automated nail enhancement device?"

Starfire snatched his hand and pulled it away from the odd-looking device. "That will incinerate your hand."

Robin's hands went behind his back. "Not touching! Why is it even on the same table?"

"Because it is for Nevaskians," Starfire replied. "They have three eyes and their skin is reptilian, they require clippers for their claws, but that particular device cannot tell the difference between claw and bone."

Robin looked at all the potentially dangerous equipment the merchant was selling. "Why are we even over here?"

Starfire laughed. "Because you insisted on seeing these devices. Some things are as mundane as they appear."

"Or dangerous!"

Starfire wove her arm through Robin's elbow and tugged him away. "Indeed."

"What about over there?" Robin asked, gesturing with his chin, having spotted another stall of interesting looking machines. "Can I touch those devices?"

Starfire followed his gaze and laughed. "I do not think you would like them."

"They look pretty cool. All those buttons and knobs, they have to do something _awesome_. C'mon Star, we're here to have fun, let's have a play." He tugged her arm.

Her cheeks went yellow and she avoided looking at him. "_Those _are self-pleasure devices."

Robin about-faced, pulling Starfire with him. "Righty-o then. Moving on!"

Starfire laughed.

TTTTT

"Um… are you sure?"

Starfire watched him, her expression carefully neutral. "I am certain."

Robin eyed the item she held out to him. "But… it's wriggling."

"That is how you know it is fresh."

He reached forward a finger and poked the jelly-like appendage. "And we're going to… eat this."

"Indeed."

"Star, while I appreciate the thought, I've tried your food before and I really don't feel like enduring another week of digestive trouble."

"You are Tamaranian," Starfire reminded him with a small smile. "You shall not have any trouble."

He took the stick and held it as though it was about to attack him any second. "Star, I don't know about this."

She took a slurping bite out of hers. It didn't shriek like he expected it to, its little tentacle thingies kept wiggling. "If it makes you feel more comfortable," Starfire said. "It is a cutting from a fungus. It is not sentient."

"I don't think that makes me feel any better."

She tilted her head to regard him. "You were the one who wished to come to this stall and purchase one."

"I thought they were _pets_."

Starfire's eyebrow shot up and she giggled. "Do you think them cute?"

He regarded them. "Not as cute as Silkie, but… yeah… kinda."

"Will you call him Squishy?" she asked, teasing him.

Robin laughed.

She patted his upper arm. "I am sorry, we do not have the facilities to keep it as a pet. They will grow to encompass an entire planet."

With a teasing smile he said, "So… it's for the good of all mankind I eat this?"

She laughed. "Yes."

Screwing up his face, he took a bite and chewed. "Oh. My. God."

Her smile was sly. "Good?"

Nodding and chewing at the same time, he said, "There's a party in my mouth."

With an indulgent smile, Starfire said, "Let us go. There is still much to do."

He bounced to keep up with her. "Can we get more later?"

"If you like."

Robin found the bazaar simply astounding. The inner tube of the space station was empty, allowing for all manner of gravity defying creatures to journey from deck to deck without using the automated systems. Different levels catered for difference races and Starfire's was such she could journey to many of the levels for her wares.

Some levels were crammed with customers, big and small, while other seemed to be catering the more decadent customer.

So many different times of people. Robin was surprised at the lack of humanoid aliens, all the one's he'd met previously had looked like him (Superman, Hawk Girl, Starfire, to name a few). But here… there were insects and jelly-like creatures, there were beings with eight limbs or multiple eyestalks, there were things with wings (feathered, leathered, or insect), things without visible legs, things encased in metal exoskeletons.

He was very careful not to stare long at any being (he made the mistake of staring at a slug-fish-otter creature too long and Starfire had to bail him out from being eaten).

There were several Green Lanterns of various species floating around too, although most of them seemed to be on-duty. Robin wondered if Earth's Green Lantern had ever come here.

Starfire floated up and over the railing into the centre of the station. She twirled and rose upward and Robin, still munching on his fungus, bounced up to follow her. And flew straight into someone.

Robin immediately apologised, backing away. "I'm sorry, I'm still getting used to flying and—"

A woman. Silver skinned, dark blue suit, red star on her chest. Vernathian. Like Val-yor. She gave him the once over and she wrinkled her nose. "Oh, disgusting. I've been contaminated by a filthy troq."

Robin blinked. "Excuse me?"

The woman rolled her eyes. "It's deaf as well as dumb." She raised her voice, her speech both slow and mocking. "Filthy. Disgusting. Troq."

Robin's hand balled into a fist which he heaved toward the woman's face.

Starfire caught his arm, interposing herself between the woman and Robin, with her back on the woman. "Robin. Leave it."

"How dare you," the woman spat and turned to her Vernathain friends. "Did you see? The troq tried to harm me."

Robin resisted, pushing against the hand on his chest. "She just called me—"

One of the other Vernathain's said, "He's pale for a Troq. Must be a diluted spawn."

"I know," Starfire soothed and forced Robin backward. "But look down."

"He's trying to fight you, Pelithrior. Look at him."

"Doesn't know his place," Pelithrior goaded. "We'll have to teach him."

Robin gripped Starfire's wrist. "How can you just expect me to take that—"

Starfire got right in his face. "Look. Down."

He glanced down. A whole group of them, looking like Val-yor. They rose slowly, as if expecting to intervene. His blood sung. He wanted to fight. Hands curling around starbolts, he snarled, "We can take 'em."

"Undoubtedly," Starfire said, her finger spreading over his heart. "But I would rather not. Please."

The sound of her voice caused Robin to focus on Starfire instead of the woman antagonising them.

"Please," she imported. "The moral ground is ours." Her eyes flicked up and to the left. "If they attack then I will release you, but they offer nothing but uneducated words."

"And the words of friends are those which truly mattered," he said, recalling Starfire's dealings with Val-yor.

"Exactly."

Keeping her back to the woman in what Robin guess was a social snub, Starfire lifted straight up, pulling Robin with her. He could hear the woman taunting them from below, ranting about being kept on a leash, but the sudden flash of up-skirt caught his attention. The singing in his blood turned from violence to something else so fast he gasped.

"What?" Starfire asked, glancing down.

He flicked his eyes to meet hers, glad he wore his mask and she couldn't see where he'd been looking. "Nothing."

_X'hal_, how did she manage the extreme emotional flippage and not appear insane?


	6. A weighty moment

**A weighty moment**

Starfire was subdued for the remainder of the shopping trip, but Robin barely noticed, remaining enthralled by the sights. Everything interested him and he spent a lot of time dragging Starfire from one shop to another asking about the cultures and the food.

When they were done shopping, Starfire led him to a space dock, where a large, balding Tamaranian man and a crate waited for her.

Robin discovered that the ordering she'd done on the console had allowed the Tamaranian to collect the items she wanted and prepare them for her, all she needed to do was place her fresh purchases inside the crate, pay her credits and cart it back to Earth.

Newton's first law came into play again as they exited the station. Once they'd pushed the crate up to speed, Starfire let it go and matched its pace. And Robin, as excited about space travel as he had on the way here, flew circles around her. He made a game of darting in behind her and tickling the small of her back before nipping away again, hoping to goad her into another game of chasey. She gave in periodically, chasing him a little before returning to guard her crate.

So he tackled her. Grabbed her out of the black and sent them spinning among the stars. Her space shriek turned into laughter and he laughed with her, even though he couldn't produce a sound like she could.

He wasn't quite sure when he realised his tackle and spin meant he was cuddling Starfire; he just stumbled on the awareness mid revolution. Aware of every body part and where they touched his and exactly where his hands were on her. How each rumble of laughter brought them closer. Embarrassment surged through him, hand in hand with the realisation she wasn't pushing him away.

He thought maybe he'd like to kiss her (again?). He thought maybe he could slide his palms up to cup her shoulder blades and hold her close. He thought maybe their hips could bump. Maybe he could press their cheeks together and breathe in her ear… no that wouldn't work in space. Press his forehead to hers and stare into her eyes.

Everything he thought was stalled by Starfire's bop on the nose and gentle disengagement.

Robin wanted to sigh in disappointment. Instead he flew to her side and helped her manoeuvre the crate toward Earth.

Once back on Earth, Starfire bid him farewell with a smile as she carted her food to store it and Robin was left to wonder what he should do now. He had all this pent up energy and nowhere to spend it.

Wandering toward the common room, he met Cyborg in the hall.

"Hey, man," Cyborg said, grinning. "Nice time shopping?"

"It was _awesome_," Robin said, bouncing so much his feet lifted off and stayed aloft. "So many different things to see, and, oh, they have fungus on a stick! It was incredible. There was this space station and you could fly and I saw Jupiter and Star and I raced through the rings of Saturn and I saw Orion's nebula and—"

Cyborg laughed. "Woah, slow down. Anyone would think you're turning into Starfire. Take a breath."

Robin snorted. "As if."

"Listen, wanna run some tests on that boundless confidence? I'm on my way to do some weights, could be cool."

Robin grinned and flexed. "I'm in."

TTTTT

Starfire peeked through the door of the gym, seeing both Cyborg and Beast Boy carolling and chanting Robin's name as he juggled dumbbells.

Juggled them. Starfire stared. Six of them and Robin juggled them as though they were nothing. And she supposed they were _nothing_ to him any more.

On any other day, she'd be in there, laughing and cheering him on with the rest of their friends, but today her heart wasn't in it.

Sighing, she turned away and went in search of Raven.

Raven, as expected, was in her room. She answered before Starfire knocked. "I felt you coming," she said.

Starfire smiled meekly. "My apologies."

"You're concerned," Raven said, stepping away from her door to allow Starfire access.

"I am."

"Do you want some tea?" Raven asked, waving her hand at the already boiling electric kettle she kept in her room for the midnight green teas she enjoyed.

Starfire nodded. "Please."

Raven was silent as she prepared their tea, allowing Starfire to collect her thoughts. Carting the two teacups over, Raven sat on the bed, offering one to Starfire.

Starfire took it with a thankful smile and sat beside Raven.

Lifting the cup to her lips to take a sip, Raven said, "In your own time."

Starfire sighed and stared at her boots, the cup in her lap. "Robin's powers. They are stable, yes?"

"As far as I can discern, yes."

"And his mental state?"

"He seems… unusually happy," Raven said, her eyes glazing for a moment. "But I don't sense instability."

Starfire closed her eyes and put her tea cup on the floor beside her to drink later.

"What are you seeing, Star?"

"Differences in his personality. I thought, perhaps, it could be the novelty of him acquiring powers, but now I am not as certain. Robin would never go on a mission without having a contingency plan. Robin would never go a situation where danger was present and not determine what could be done to minimise that danger."

"I see."

"We were on Kazator Prime and he bounds around like an addle-brained pup. He flew to Gotham and back at night, completely depleting his supply of energy because he wanted the 'joy ride'. Robin found planning a safe route through a space station known for interracial violence _boring_. I fear my physiology is having an adverse effect on his mentality."

"I agree he's been more jubilant as of late, but is that such a bad thing that he's loosened up?"

Starfire twisted her fingers together in her lap. "Robin has _always_ been the sensible one. He never acts on impulse. He thinks through every action, every reaction, and every consequence. He did not even notice the group of Vernathains below us when he tried to start a fight with one. Robin notices everything and now it seems that access to my powers and being influenced by emotion is changing him."

"And you prefer him the other way."

"Yes! No." She held her head in her hands. "I do not know. It is wonderful that he is able to fly and experience all the wonders I can. I am so joyous that I can share that with him, but not at the cost of himself." Dropping her hands away, she flopped back on the bed. "My people, when we experience an emotion, we feel it with everything we have. Rage, love, happiness, we _show_ these emotions, we do not hide, we choose to experience them in their entirety. That is how we access our powers. How we deal with these emotions is trained from birth. Robin… has been trained to hide these emotions. I fear now he's showing them, he will not be able to handle what they might bring."

"I see. Can I ask you something?"

Starfire nodded. "We have no secrets from each other."

"Are you more attracted to him now he's Tamaranian?"

Starfire squeezed her eyes shut. "I think he may be more attracted to me. Before… he was not ready to admit and I waited patiently. Now… oh, Raven, it is hard denying. He is so exuberant it is easy to get caught up in his emotions… but I miss his caution. I miss his quiet."

Raven took another sip of her tea. "You're going to have to tell him you have concerns about his state of mind."

Starfire opened her eyes to stare at the floor. "What if it is not true? What if I am the seeing things? Overreacting?"

"That's a possibility too. But this is Robin, he trusts your judgement. If you have misgivings, he'd want to know."

"I tried to broach the subject," Starfire admitted. "Raven… he was having the concerns for what I spoke about and then was distracted by the possibility of going into the station. He seemed to _forget_ I had the concerns."

Raven stared at her. "Okay, now I'm worried. What do you want to do?"

Starfire hung her head. "I do not wish to be the cause of unhappiness."

Raven sipped her tea, considering the dark swirl in her cup. "I haven't discovered how to reverse the gem yet. I'll double my efforts."

"Must that be the only solution?" Starfire asked, stricken. "To reverse what has been done? He seems so much happier, I do not wish to take that from him."

"He won't be happier if it's detrimental."

"But, Raven—"

Raven reached across and patted Starfire's hand. "For now, why don't we just keep a closer eye on him. It could be just the sudden influx of Tamaranians hormones and emotions. He might deal with all this himself given the chance."

Starfire nodded. "That seems prudent."

"I'll ask Beast Boy if he's noticed anything."

Starfire sat up and reached for her cup of tea. "I thank you."

"We're in this together," Raven said. "I warned Robin in the beginning there might be complications."

Starfire nodded again.

"How are you coping?" Raven asked. "Having another Tamaranian around?"

"It is… odd," Starfire murmured. "My own emotions seem to sway rapidly as of late."

"What was that kiss before? In the common room?"

Starfire frowned. "That was language transfer. Not a kiss… why? Did Robin say something?"

"It left Robin breathless." Raven giggled. "You left him on his knees. I swear you could've asked him to do anything and he would have been happy to do it."

Starfire pondered. "If he thought… if he thought that was a kiss, perhaps that is the reason for his emotional shift."

"Could be. So… it wasn't?"

"I did not intend for it to be viewed as such. It is the most efficient way to transfer so many languages at once, but it can be done other ways." She flushed. "I guess I was not thinking of consequences."

"You did seem rather absent minded this morning."

"I do not like going to Kazator Prime," Starfire admitted. "I think it unsettled me when he requested to come."

"I get that. There are other wonders you can show him though. Like space flight. The poor boy was so excited about that, how'd he go?"

Starfire brightened. "Oh, the journey was quite enjoyable. We did the playing of the 'chasey' through the rings of Saturn. It was most fun! I had not thought to use the rings like that."

Raven laughed. "Brilliant date idea."

"Date? Do you think he thought it was?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Stop second guessing yourself. He's head over heels for you, Star, he just doesn't realise it."

"What if it takes _my_ powers to realise it?" Starfire asked, disheartened. "Is there still truth in his feelings then?"

The smiled melted from Raven's face. "Good point." She placed the teacup on her lap and touched Starfire's arm. "I think—"

She was interrupted by the blaring of the Titan alarm.

With a small growl, Raven placed her teacup to the side and lifted off the bed. "I swear that alarm has the _worst_ timing."

"It does indeed," Starfire said and readied herself for battle.


	7. Fury

**Fury**

Starfire flew behind and a little to the left of Robin as he charged through the air toward the location of the alert. A subordinate position, if she was on Tamaran, signifying she was following a commander. She doubted he knew the significance of her actions, since she'd always taken a position of covering his flank, but now she wondered, since he was Tamaranian, if she could explain.

She suspected that conversation would not sit well with Robin. She suspected a lot of conversations she would have with him about his heritage would not sit well. While his body was Tamaranian, his mind still conceived human customs and capabilities and she would have to be wary that while Robin might delight in some parts, others may horrify him.

As much as she wanted the experience to remain magical and joyous, she knew there were parts he was not ready for.

Just as she knew, those parts were ready for him and if she didn't warn him…

Robin glanced over his shoulder at her, rolling onto his back so he could grin. "First mission as a Tamaranian! Should be fun!"

Starfire nodded, even though she was wrack with concern. "Please, remember that—"

"Righteous fury, boundless confidence and joy." He winked. "Gotcha."

She was not amused. "Robin, we are not limited to only those three—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But it's as you said, it's hard to do more than one at a time; you drummed that into me. I can handle this." He rolled back over. "Besides, it's probably only— oh _shit_."

A silver vessel caught their attention. Sleek and slim, arrow-headed nose, with pointed rockets at the end, the vessel had the look of an ornamental dagger. It blasted over their heads and headed toward the Tower.

Starfire swallowed. She should've been more careful. She'd been followed from Kazator Prime before, she should have realised with the altercation, there'd be a possibility it would happen again. Normally the trip home, she'd do a sweep for followers and lose them in the stars before coming home. Robin had been a distraction and she'd been complacent.

Cyborg's voice came across the communicator. "Are ya'll seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Why would Val-yor come back?" Raven asked.

"He's landing on our roof," Cyborg said.

Raven about-faced and the bird at her side circled around to follow.

Floating, Robin looked at Starfire. "Were we followed?"

She rubbed her fingers against her forehead. "It appears so." With a heavy sigh, she admitted, "I am normally not as lax in my security."

Robin clenched his hands into fists, then punched his palm. "Well then. Let's go see what they want."

She caught his elbow. "Robin, you cannot—"

He turned, listening to her but his body language indicated he wasn't going to be swayed. "They followed us to our home, Star. I certainly _can_."

"If you react, it will reiterate everything they say about us—"

"Sometimes you have to take a stand."

"I understand that, but we must not—"

"Anything they say about you, they say about me," Robin insisted. He reached out and brushed her cheek with his fingertips, all the way to her chin. "I'm _not_ going to put up with it. If they've come looking for a fight, I'll give them one."

"If it was just our honour that you protected, I would not have the problem. But it could start a war."

He stilled. "It could?"

She nodded. "Indeed."

"How?"

"I am a princess of Tamaran," Starfire said. "You, who share my power, would be a prince. If they fight us, we would be within our rights to declare war upon their home world. Which would only serve reinforce their dislike of our kind."

Robin looked taken aback. "A prince?"

She ignored the subtle request for more information. "Likewise, there are other royalties. The Vernathains also have royalty and I do not know who the ones who followed us are, or with whom their loyalties lie, but if we insult the wrong people, it could be devastating for Earth."

Robin's face became pinched. "Okay, you've made your point."

"We _must_ maintain our composure."

He nodded. "I'll defer to you."

She smiled, relieved. "I thank you."

"Don't expect me to be able to stand by if they hurt you."

With a smile, Starfire placed a hand on his chest. "_That_ is our nature,"

She took the lead this time as they flew back home.

"Hey, Rob?" Cyborg asked over the communicator. "It's… a girl."

Robin lifted his communicator. "Did she introduce herself as Pelithrior?"

"No introductions, she's straight up demanding to know where the… you know… are…" Cyborg cleared his throat. "Know her?"

"We do," Starfire replied. "Tell her to wait. We are coming."

"You sure?" Cyborg replied. "Rather kick her to the curb."

"I am."

"It would give us great pleasure to dispel her," Raven said.

"I would not wish to deny you that, Raven, but please wait."

As they neared the Tower, they could see the vessel parked on top. Starfire decided Pelithrior must've tracked their energies to be able to locate their home with such efficiency.

Robin increased his speed, Starfire matched it, giving him a look which warned him to back down. He stared straight back. It wouldn't take much to infuriate him today and now he had power to match the rage she knew he could have.

Feeling sick, she pulled ahead of him, determined to head this altercation off before it became explosive.

Pelithrior, the Vernathains who Robin had accidently bumped into, stood on her vessel, hands on her hips in a display of dominance. It was clear she'd come to finish whatever she had thought had started, without the guards of Kazador Prime present.

Deciding she wasn't even going to feign politeness, Starfire slammed feet first into the Tower, hard enough to put a crack in the basketball court. Cyborg could berate her later. Robin landed right behind her, his own force similar to hers had been and Starfire made a mental note to apologise to Cyborg later.

"Ahh, here they are," Pelithrior sneered. "The Troq and his troq _kyten_."

Starfire's arm shot out to catch Robin across the chest and act as a restraint.

"Kitten?" Beast Boy asked Raven. "What? Is that supposed to be insulting?"

"I get the feeling it means something else," Raven replied, watching Robin.

"We don't take kindly to people bad mouthing our friends," Cyborg said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yeah," Beast Boy said. "Starfire saved Val-yor's life, y'know."

Pelithrior clenched her hands into fists. "Saved... Val-yor the Brave, sole defeater of the Locrix and conqueror of their home world, and you would dare to _sully_ his name?"

Beast Boy's jaw dropped open. "Did he… dude! He took _all_ the credit!"

"It really was too much for him to change," Raven muttered.

Starfire closed her eyes as Robin sucked in a gasp. "Conqueror?" he blurted and Starfire could feel him quiver against her arm. "He was _defending_ your homeworld."

Pelithrior was blasé. "He added to our empire."

"He _lied_?" Cyborg blurted and turned to Robin. "Rob, what were we party to? _Eradication_?"

"Given his reaction to Starfire," Raven pointed out. "And how, even as she saved him, he was still incredibly rude to her, we should've suspected."

"I didn't," Robin snapped and strained against Starfire. "I didn't even question! None of us did! We just accepted his honeyed words."

Pelithrior was outraged. "A stupid troq did not aid Val-yor in his battle."

Robin laughed. "Aid? Starfire pulled apart the Locrix force field with her bare hands to save him from a trap he fell right into."

"Robin, please—"

"No one can penetrate Locrixes fields," Pelithrior scoffed. "You lie, troq."

Robin pushed against her arm. "Starfire, you can't ask that I stand here and listen to this speciest piece of—"

Spinning, Starfire put both hands on Robin's chest to restrain him. "Pelithrior, I would suggest you leave this planet while you have the chance."

"Yeah, you've no business here," Cyborg chimed in and his arm hissed as he extended his cannon.

"He will apologise for offending me."

Starfire could feel Robin's rising fury.

Pelithrior noted Starfire's restraint with scorn. "Worthless. You lie for her and cannot fight your own battles. Hide behind your pathetic _kyten_—"

Robin bared his teeth in a snarl. "Call her that again and I'm not going to remain civil."

"What's he calling her?" Beast Boy asked, anger in his voice as well.

Raven's eyes begun glow and she rose slowly off the ground. "Whatever it is, it's just as bad as the other word."

Starfire knew how this was going to go. Pelithrior had come to Earth looking for a fight and she was going to provoke one no matter what. She'd asked Galfore about Val-yor's race after his visit to Earth, and Galfore had said, as a species, they were xenophobic and any seeming respect he might have offered her friends was sure to have been faked. They were an opportunistic race, seizing any moment to get what they wanted. They had been used and Starfire was only now realising the extent of the betrayal.

Pelithrior deliberately provoked Robin, for what, Starfire didn't know. She glanced over her shoulder, looking for clues, then as her eyes fell on the vessel itself, she smiled. "I understand now. This is a proving, is it not?"

"A proving?" Raven asked. She levitated forward, enough so she could catch Starfire's eye.

"Provoke a warrior into battle to demonstrate your worth. She, like the rest of her race, think us weak." She turned her head and watch Pelithrior. "She does not know with whom she speaking."

Pelithrior sneered. "It doesn't matter—"

"You really don't wanna mess with the Titans," Beast Boy said. "You come here, on our turf, looking for a fight?"

"Don't forget insulting our friends," Raven added.

"She'll have to take us all on," Cyborg said.

Keeping one hand on Robin's chest and his barely restrained rage, Starfire turned side on to Pelithrior. "I am Koriand'r of the house Tykayl and this is Robin, my _l'ani_." She pointed. "Raven, a powerful half-demoness, Beast Boy, shapeshifter, Cyborg, a mechanical marvel, combination of man and machine. We do not take kindly to being harassed. Do you still wish to battle?"

"I do not care what pathetic faction you belong to. I will not leave until that troq apologises."

Robin strained. "I am not going to take this much longer—"

Had Cyborg been restraining Robin, Robin would've pushed by him with little resistance. Starfire, however, was in complete control of all her emotions and Robin was not. His fury paled in comparison to her confidence and she held him in place. Hands on his shoulders, she dug her thumb into the hollow above his collar bone to gain his attention. "A common mentality."

Raven asked, "Is it really a proving if she deliberately chooses an adversary she believes is weaker than her?"

Pelithrior's gaze shifted to Raven. "Just what I would expect from a _haktle_—"

Starfire moved. Darting forward she gripped Pelithrior by the throat and lifted her off the ground. "I will tolerate slurs against myself, I will _not_ allow you to insult my friends."

Pelithrior lifted her foot and kicked Starfire in the stomach in an attempt to dislodge her but Starfire caught her foot before it connected. "_Kyten troq_."

With a growl Starfire tossed her. Pelithrior landed several yards away on her shoulders. Kicking her feet in the air, Pelithrior bounded back to her feet with a feral grin on her face. Starfire twisted and twirled up into the air with her hands blazing with the intent to launch an attack on Pelithrior, but was passed by a green, purple and black blur.

Robin set on Pelithrior like a man possessed. Pelithrior went on the defensive, her eyes narrow as dodged and blocked, and she returned Robin's strikes with ones of her own.

Starfire froze, her starbolts flickered and died as fast as her fury. She'd seen Robin like this before, always with the threat of Slade, but now it seemed like the anger and determination was multiplied. Like the other times, she could do nothing but watch and stare.

Pelithrior wasn't as competent a warrior as Robin, it was only a matter of time before one of his strikes did some serious damage. It seemed he'd forgotten how strong he was now.

Cyborg touched Starfire's elbow. "What do we do?"

Starfire shook her head. "I..."

There was an oddness to the way Robin fought. His usual dexterity was there and while he dodged, the flips, jumps and kicks which were a normal part of his repertoire were absent. Hands glowed to signify his rage, his punches were wild as he lashed out at Pelithrior. The woman's fierce mask cracked she tried to counter his moves with strikes of her own, she couldn't match him and it seemed she was beginning to realise that.

Starfire narrowed her eyes. Robin's feet were on the ground, he was completely channelling his fury. No other emotions held a place in his heart, so his strength was pure muscle, not Tamaranian confidence. He was acting purely on instinct. And not his normal, human instinct either. Not to incapacitate and win quickly through cunning and strategy, he lacked that which made him _Robin_.

Starfire's heart broke at how much her powers could change him.

She had to channel Robin's rage. It would be detrimental to him soon, the green energy was already glowing brighter and his eyes were wafting as energy escaped.

Pelithrior took to the air.

Robin remained on the ground and unleashed his starbolts on her. They were twice their normal size, indicative of his rage, and he aimed directly for her chest. Dodging, Pelithrior retaliated with her heat beams, singeing the top of the Tower. Starfire knew Pelithrior didn't stand a chance if Robin managed to hit her with his bolts. She didn't care what it would do to Pelithrior, but she knew Robin would hate himself when he resurfaced from his rage.

Raven was concerned. "Star, we should stop this—"

"I fear Robin is too deep in rage to respond." Starfire twisted. "Cyborg, do you still have one of Robin's staves?"

Cyborg, his eyes on Pelithrior, activated a slot in his leg, ejecting one of Robin's bo staves he held for emergencies. "What are you going to do?" he asked, handing it over.

"I need you three to deal with Pelithrior. Get her off this planet, I do not care how. If you have to teleport her off, do so."

"We can do that," Raven assured her.

"I will calm Robin," Starfire said, extending the staff.

"And how are you gonna do that?" Beast Boy asked.

Starfire readied the staff like a bat. "By giving him another target."


	8. Drown

**_Author's Note:_**

_I blame the first section on Ya-ssui, and her interpretation of what occurred after the end of last chapter._

_Also, everyone missed something vital last chapter, or at least, if they spotted it, they haven't mentioned it._

_Transient: Princess Koriand'r was born to the house of Tykayl, mentioned in The NTT #3, Vol 1. To my knowledge, it's the only time it's ever been referenced, so it's obscure canon. Pretty sure I've always used the same spelling for it, so can you let me know how it's a mistake? It is very interesting to morph Robin into a Tamaranian, he's having a lot of trouble with that. He's not got a handle on it yet and it's leaking onto Starfire._

* * *

**Drown**

_Lost._

_Sucked beneath a haze of green, the surface was a small white light at the end of a long tunnel. The fury. Anger. Uncontrolled, uncontained. So strong, so alien, unlike anything he'd tried to control before and he was swept away._

_Drowning._

TTTTT

The last thing Starfire expected when she swung the staff at Robin's back was for him to twist and catch it. Perhaps there was still something of him remaining, able to control his reactions.

In the air, Raven's dark portal appeared behind Pelithrior, her claw snatching the woman out of the air to drag her through. They would need to take the ship too, which meant Starfire had to get Robin away from the top of the Tower.

With the fury now squarely on her, she had to act. With the hope his staff might help Robin remember who he was, she tugged at it. "Do you wish to play the war-of-tugs?" she asked, hoping to jar him free by offering something outrageously out of place.

Robin tilted his head at her, his grip on the staff loosening.

Starfire kicked him in the stomach, placing as much force behind her kick as she could muster, considering whom she fought. The staff snapped in two, half of it still gripped in Robin's hand as he travelled backward, the other half remaining with her. Keeping it with her, she ran forward and launched herself at Robin, catching his chest as he reeled and blasted from the roof.

Her intent was to land in the water and hope the rush of cool might penetrate the haze of rage Robin had surrounded himself in. Robin, it seemed, had other ideas. In the catch around the chest, one of his arms remained free and he slammed his fist into her back.

In all honesty, she expected he wouldn't be able to tell who had struck him and retaliation would be automatic, but the blow still hurt emotionally. The follow-up knee to the chest was a surprise and she lost her grip on him.

Robin fell. Hands clawing the air, it was not panic etched on his face.

Starfire fell with him.

She knew, given his current state of mind, Robin wouldn't be able to find the happiness required to fly. She also knew, if she caught him too early, she'd have to struggle with a writhing boy too lost to see all she wanted to do was help.

Waiting until the last moment to snatch him to safety was not without its complications. Off course, she missed the water around the Tower, planting them both into the rocky ground at the water's edge.

The broken remains of the staff sailed away, taking with it Starfire's hope of using his normal weapons to penetrate the haze and find the human beneath the Tamaranian. She would have to reach him with other methods.

The pair bounced and separated. Starfire slammed into a rock on her back. Groaning, Starfire picked herself, rubbing the small of her back. That would leave a mark, but the pain wasn't her concern right now. Robin was, and he was up and advancing. She held up her hands and backed away. "Robin, it is me. Please, you must calm down."

Flames lit his hands and Starfire responded with her fire. Planting her feet, she raised her hands, "I will not hesitate to defend myself."

Robin did not pause and Starfire met his fury with her own.

TTTTT

Beast Boy peered down over the edge of the Tower as a green ball of energy erupted from the pair, surrounding them both. Earth and dust was thrown away from their focal point, like lightning had struck the area. "Shit."

"Our girl's got this." Cyborg pried open a panel beneath the Vernathian vessel, plugging himself in to the computer's mainframe.

"Undoubtedly," Raven said, a struggling and gagged Pelithrior floating behind her. "But I worry about her emotional state afterward."

"We'll be on hand to pick up the pieces," Cyborg replied.

Beast Boy tugged at his hair nervously. "If there's anything left. We should get in there."

"I think this is one of the times where we have to defer to Starfire," Raven said. "She's seen this before."

"You sure?" Beast Boy asked and gripped the rim of the roof.

"She warned me about rage when I had her powers. It takes a lot of discipline to learn how to use it correctly. They _all_ lose control at some point."

Beast Boy seemed unconvinced as he watched the battle down below. "They're really going at it."

"Man's got feels he needs to work through," Cyborg said, concentrating on his arm as he read the ship's code. "He's blowin' off steam. It's no different than when he's got himself worked up over Slade."

"Except now he has the power to put a small hole in our planet," Beast Boy countered.

"Starfire won't allow him to do that," Raven said.

Ears down, Beast Boy looked hopelessly over the edge. "She might not get a choice."

"Robin's always contained a lot of anger," Raven said.

"Yeah," Beast Boy shook his head. "But Star's powers work from emotion, what happens if he gets _too_ angry?"

Raven gestured the fighting pair below. "This. She'll get him to see sense. I'm monitoring her close, Beast Boy. One word, one moment of doubt or falter, and I'll have Robin cocooned in power so tight he won't be able to move."

"Why haven't you done that already?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven gave him a small smile. "It's a lesson."

Beast Boy eyed her. "Remind me to never ask you to teach me anything."

"Different people require different techniques to teach them," Raven replied and smiled. "Besides, treats work wonders on you."

Beast Boy flushed and looked away.

"Raven's right, B," Cyborg said and slammed the lid shut on the panel. "Star knows what she's doing. All done here."

Raven turned. "Earth coordinates removed?"

"Yup. Hacked the system, programed in a return route to her home world via a roundabout route. She won't find her way back her through her systems. There's a virus which will wipe her data when after touchdown." He grinned. "I guess Val-yor didn't think ahead when he taught me about his computer systems."

Raven returned the smile. "Guess not." She turned to face Pelithrior, still bound and gagged by Raven's powers. "Understand you've been given a second chance here. If you ever return to Earth, you'll find Starfire won't be as merciful."

Pelthirior glared.

"Neither will we," Beast Boy said, turning. Morphing into a T-Rex and getting right in Pelithrior's face to give her a taste of his carnivore breath and having her squeal in response was strangely satisfying. Beast Boy licked his lips.

"Get out of here before he decides to eat yo' ass."

TTTTT

_Is this what Starfire felt all the time? How did she control it? How did she manage to be so happy and yet contain this sort of rage to access in a moment? How did she never become lost?_

_The current was too strong. He would swim against it for as long as he had strength, but unless someone threw him a line, he would never be free._

TTTTT

Starfire was aware of Pelthrior's vessel lifting off the top of the Tower with a carelessness which suggested she'd been heavily persuaded to leave. Most of her attention was on Robin as she dodged beneath his fists. With Pelthrior gone, she could take care of Robin without worrying he may relapse.

Pain radiated across her cheek, a stray hit which had managed to connect. She was sure he would be apologetic for it later. While she'd managed to keep them both as injury free as she could, they were both scraped.

Dropping to a knee to duck under his swinging arm, she hit him in the chest with an eyebeam. As he took a step away to recover, she grabbed his boot, pulling him off balance. Rising up, she fisted the front of his shirt and hoisted, tossing him into the water.

He came up spluttering and Starfire stalked after him. "Robin, you need to stop."

He growled at her and raised clenched fists.

She met each of his starbolts with one of her own, carefully aimed so they took his starbolts out. "You taught me this, do you remember?" she called. "We practiced for ages in the training room, you would throw your birdarangs and I would disintegrate them with my starbolts. It took many moons before you were satisfied my aim could deflect any approaching object."

Robin didn't reply.

"Batman was most unimpressed," Starfire continued as she steadily approached Robin, wading into the water. She clicked her tongue. "We had to endure the lecture on the wasted materials. Do you remember?"

A low growl and Starfire sensed a tiny decrease in energy.

"This anger is but an extension of yourself," Starfire told him. "If you release it, release the energy as well as the rage, it will return balance to your emotions."

He continued to fire starbolts at her and she disintegrated each of them before they were close. The air popped around them, the result of colliding bolts and Starfire was thankful there was no one else around.

She stopped ahead of him to study him. His chest was heaving from the constant strain of channelling so much energy at once when he wasn't used to that sort of exertion. Lifting her legs out of the water, she darted forward and over his head. She grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him down, forcing his head beneath the water.

He came up for air spluttering. Straddling him, she pressed her forearm to his collarbone, the other hand on the back of his head to support him and held him so only his head was above the surface.

"Remember a moment which made you feel safe. Which made you feel happy. Find a moment which made you feel sad. Let the emotions you felt then become what you feel now. We find balance in our memories. You must allow yourself to feel, do not try to control them!"

He gasped and struggled but Starfire pushed him below the water again.

Letting him resurface for a breath, she told him, "My mind is _always_ awash with memories, different moments in my life where I felt strong emotion. I allow myself to remember it all, good with the bad. Pain with the pleasure. Rage is but a single emotion and we are so much more!"

He snarled at her and received another dunk for the slight.

When he surfaced, she shook him. "Robin! What makes you happy? What is your happy thought? Find it! Feel it!"

He gripped her forearm and bared his teeth, his eyes still glowing brightly beneath the mask.

His struggles were slowing, she knew she was getting through to him. "Is it sunlight? Is it flowers? Is it the smell of your mother? Is it playing basketball with your father? Is it the Alfred's cookies?" She shook him again. "What is it which makes you happy?"

He kicked and growled, water splashing around them.

Starfire spread her fingers on the back of his head, buried in his hair. She sank her body down, sitting on him instead of braced above. Her face dipped toward his, hovering above so all he could see was her. "You have much rage, Robin. It serves you well, in battle and in life. As a Tamaranian, you are a proud and fierce warrior. The time for rage has ended. The human ways of self-control will not be of any help right now. The more you try to contain it, the more it will slip your grasp."

His teeth clamped together and he tensed.

She turned her voice soft. "Acknowledge your anger, Robin. Tamaranian power comes from allowing ourselves to feel, not controlling the emotion. Accept that fury has a rightful place within you. It is part of you. It _must_ be felt. Release it. _Exhaust_ it."

His breath whistled through his teeth, his body taut. Starfire relaxed her grip, allowed her body to quiet so she was no longer holding him still, just holding him.

TTTTT

_Not control? Ride the waves of anger instead of swimming against the current? Was that even possible? Behind him, darkness loomed like an open mouth poised to swallow him._

_He trusted her words, echoing in the tunnel. She knew better than he did, so he turned, allowing himself to be swept away._

_Down, down, down, then he dropped over a waterfall and into a large vat of green with a splash. He broke the surface, gulping in air and looked around. A large, circular room, with many waterfalls filling the central vat. _

_Waterfalls? No, they weren't waterfalls. He looked again. Emotions. Many emotions, flowing toward a central core, fuelling it. Above each waterfall, memories glimmered. Things which made him angry. Pelthrior. Slade. Zucco. Things which made him happy. His friends. His family. Starfire. Things which made him strong. Batman. Things which made him weak. Also Batman._

_It was all here. All the emotions he could draw on._

_Warmth filled him as the water kept flowing toward the centre to a point where it defied gravity and rose upward._

_He was pulled away._

TTTTT

Robin gasped, his chest heaving as he inhaled. His arms burst out of the water and grabbed onto her.

"That is it," she crooned. "Let it go. You are safe."

He panted and buried his face into her neck and held on. "Oh, god." A shudder ran through him, the last of the rage dying.

She stroked his back. "I am here."

"Star—" He choked on her name. Hands clutching, he held on tighter.

"I am so sorry," she whispered and tears pricked at her eyes. "I did not— I am so sorry."

He pulled away, water dripping down his face, his hair sodden. He looked younger than she'd ever seen him. Young and incredibly vulnerable. "Did I hurt you?"

"No."

Fingertips touched her face and it took all of Starfire's self-restraint not to wince. She could tell he knew she lied. She could also tell he wasn't going to mention it.

Robin swallowed and dropped his hand. "What the hell is wrong with me?"


	9. Split

**Split**

Starfire sat back in the water and hugged herself. "You unbalanced your emotions. It happens."

"It happens?" Robin asked, his tone rising. "It _happens_?"

Starfire nodded.

"It doesn't _happen_ to me," Robin snapped, defensive.

"It does to me," Starfire told him, her voice firm. She stretched out her hand and placed it on his shoulder. "Emotional unbalance occurs to all of us at some stage during our lives. Robin, you have witnessed it occurring in me many times."

He scowled at her. "No I haven't—"

"I lost my ability to fly on that planet," she told him. "Or did you conveniently forget that?"

Robin looked away. "Umm…"

"If one of our friends is injured, I often lose my confidence," Starfire pointed out. "Pain makes me lose my flight. It occurs all the time. It is how you recover from the unbalance which matters and it is something we all must learn."

His chin dropped toward his chest. "I've never felt so out of control before—"

"Our emotions are not meant to be controlled," Starfire said. "But experienced."

"I don't know how do to that."

She smiled. "Yes, you do. You have been doing that all along, and now you have experienced what lurks beneath our rage, next time you may face it without fear."

He gave her a measured look. "Why didn't you warn me?"

Her smile died and she removed her hand. "If I had, you would have been afraid to tap into that side of our powers."

"With good reason!"

"Some things must be experienced—"

"Oh, fuck that, Star."

She drew back at his vehemence. "Robin—"

"Sorry." He huffed in a breath. "Guess I'm still unbalanced."

"I understand."

"You should have warned me," he told her, stern. "In fact, we're going to have a long conversation about what other things I might expect. If it's going to come at me, I want to be prepared."

She gave him a meek nod. "Yes, Robin."

"But not now," he said, fixing his gaze on the open water. "Later."

She accepted that with another nod, wondering why the delay.

He ran a hand through his hair, his sodden locks sticking up oddly. "Do you think it's true? About the Locrix?"

She went back to hugging herself. "It is a possibility."

"Did you know?"

She hesitated. "Not… not for certain. Not at the time. The hindsight though…"

"Yeah…" He punched his fist. "I can't believe I didn't see it! The way he treated you, how he saw you, we just let ourselves be swept up and didn't consider he could be lying!" He let out a low growl. "We have to fix this somehow. Help the Locrixes."

"I do not think—"

His fist splashed into the water. "We didn't even question. We just assumed that because the Locrixes were shooting at Val-yor and he won, that he was the good guy. What if those were their versions of police? We've had that happen before! I shouldn't have just assumed—"

She stretched out her hand to try and calm him but he moved away from it. "Please do not do the second guessing—"

"We were party to _eradication_," Robin snarled. "We're supposed to be heroes, not—"

Starfire interrupted, "If their planet was conquered then it is likely they were captured."

"Great," he tossed up his hands. "A party to slavery too." He surged out of the water. "I have to go."

She grabbed his hand before he could move away. "Robin, please, you must calm down."

"Let go," he told her.

"You remain unbalanced," she explained. "You need to—"

"I need to be alone," he said and pulled his hand out of hers. "I can handle this."

"Our people do not thrive alone. I can assist you in—"

"I'm not exactly one of your people," he snapped. "Diluted spawn, remember?"

Starfire gasped. "I have _never_—"

He wasn't listening to her. "I'm not just Tamaranian. I'm human. I shouldn't forget that."

"Robin—"

"It's time to do some good with these powers." He stalked past her and out of the water.

She stood, water running down her body and dripping back into the ocean. "My powers will _not_ be used for vengeance."

"Oh, don't give me that," he said over his shoulder. "Tamaranians are all about vengeance."

"I am not. Those are _my_ powers and I will not have them used for vengeance."

"They're my powers now," Robin said, flippant.

"Do not dare," Starfire snarled. "Do you really hold that little respect for me that you would use my powers to enact a vengeance we are not even certain exists?"

Robin paused, mid-step. His foot came down, his shoulders hunched and fists clenched.

"Listen to yourself!" Starfire implored. "Vengeance is not you at all!"

"Batman is vengeance."

"_Robin_ is justice," Starfire countered. "But I am beginning to wonder if you are still him."

Robin's fist unclenched and he turned toward Starfire. "What?"

Starfire took a deep breath to steady herself. "I believe my powers are having a detrimental effect on you."

He dismissed that by looking away. "I'm fine."

"Are you?"

"Of course I am," he snapped and turned. "I gotta go."

"Robin, please. I am concerned."

"I'm not."

Starfire frowned and took a few steps to follow. "Did you not query what was wrong with you?"

"And now I know," he told her.

"Please—"

"Later, Starfire."

With a growl, Starfire launched herself into the air. Twisted over his head, she landed in front of him preventing him from moving toward the Tower. One hand on his shoulder and she applied some of her strength. "If you can escape my grip, I will allow you to go."

Robin made an exasperated noise and squirmed. "This is ridiculous."

"Fly, use your strength, use any other emotion than fury and I will let you go. Otherwise, you will have to listen to me."

He gripped her hand and she felt a tiny amount of pressure as he tried to pry it away. "I don't want to hurt you again."

She barked out a laugh. "In your current condition, you could not even hurt the fly." Placing her other hand on his free shoulder she lowered her voice, "I understand you are embarrassed you allowed yourself to react the way you did. I understand you wish to fix our mistakes this very moment. I also understand our emotions better than you and, at this juncture, that is my priority."

"I need to deal with this on my own," he snapped. "I need to think—"

"No," Starfire said. "What you need is to trust me."

Robin adjusted his stance. "I can't be around people right now. It's dangerous."

"Do you not think you should be around the one person who has been through this before?" she questioned and decided to tease him. "And who can handle your terrible danger."

He cracked a smile.

"Ten minutes, that is all I ask. If you still wish to leave, I will let you." She let her hand slip to his chest. "Can you allow me that time?"

He huffed. "Persistent."

"I am."

"And annoying."

"Of course," she said primly. "I learnt that from you."

"Ha," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "So witty." He shuffled and then brushed a hand through his hair. "Ten minutes? That's it?"

She nodded, dropping her hand from his chest and held it out for him to take.

"Can we get changed first?"

"No," she replied. "You will try the locking of the door and I will be forced to break it down. You might even be unclothed when I do."

He huffed and took her hand. "Fine. You got me."

Starfire laughed and pulled him into the air.

TTTTT

Above them, three Titans watched the drama unfold.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Beast Boy asked.

"I imagine it'd be about what just happened," Cyborg said. "Apologising and such."

"Should we go down?"

"Probably wouldn't be a good idea," Cyborg said and laughed. "He might want to make out with her again."

"Oh." Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck. "Right."

"Wouldn't want to block that," Cyborg said. "'Bout time he got his head together and got on with it."

"Yeah."

Raven said, "I think we should get a hold of Green Lantern and find out more about Val-yor and the Locrixes."

"Good idea," Cyborg said. "I also want to monitor that ship and make sure she doesn't try to program it."

"She won't," Raven said and smiled. "I wove a suggestion into her psyche that she not return."

Beast Boy gave her a look. "You're pretty scary sometimes."

"I know."

"Scary awesome," Beast Boy continued.

Raven's smile softened. "I know that too."

"Flirt later," Cyborg teased as he headed for the stairs. "Research now."

"I was so not flirting," Beast Boy commented, bounding after Cyborg. "Raven, I wasn't! Tell him I wasn't flirting!"

Raven glided after them. "I know. Your flirting contains more begging."

"See!" Beast Boy declared joyously to Cyborg, then Raven's words filtered. "Wait…"

Cyborg laughed and held the door open for the other two. "She's got you there, short stuff."

"At least I go on dates," Beast Boy said and poked his tongue out at Raven as he bounded down the stairs.

"And how's that working for you?" she asked, ghosting after him.

Beast Boy's ears went down. "Umm…"

"Oh, leave the stain alone, he's still waiting for pit hair and stubble."

"Hey! I got hair!" Beast Boy protested.

"Yeah, it's just not where it's supposed to be," Cyborg teased and since they had reached the common room, he changed the subject. "Rae, you call Green Lantern and I'll watch the ship."

"He'll probably put me on hold for a while," she said and set off to the console.

"Probably, but that's Hal," Cyborg said and sat on the couch with his arm activated. Beast Boy bounded up behind him to watch over his shoulder.

They looked up as the door to the common room slid open to reveal the wet pair of Tamaranians. Starfire gave them a bright smile, then led Robin to the table and sat him with his back to the kitchen. "Do I need to secure you to the chair?"

"No," he sulked, his gaze on the other Titans as though daring them to comment. "Nine minutes left."

"You right?" Cyborg called, looking at Robin.

Robin gave an unimpressed nod, "Yup."

"Star?" Raven asked.

Starfire beamed at them. "I am as fine as the peach!"

Beast Boy grinned at her. "Certainly are! What?" he asked at Robin's glare. "I like peaches."

Disgruntled, Robin looked at Starfire. "Can I go?"

With a hand on her hip she gestured. "Sit. Stay."

Robin crossed his arms on his chest and slid down his chair a little.

Starfire patted his head and giggled as Robin tried to fend her off. "Good Robin," she said and flounced off to the kitchen.

Raven rose and drifted over toward Starfire but Starfire shook her head and mouthed, "Later," so Raven returned to her console to wait for Hal to answer.

Cyborg gave Raven a questioning eyebrow raise.

"Star's not happy," she murmured and tugged her hood up so it was less obvious she was watching. "Robin's teetering on rage. Let's remain quiet."

Beast Boy nodded and made the motion of zipping up his lips, then turned into a mouse on Cyborg's shoulder to show he was going to be as quiet as he could. Cyborg nodded and turned back toward the computer, activating one of his external cameras so he could keep an eye on the pair.

Starfire pottered around in the kitchen, doing what, none of them could see clearly and all interest was on her.

Except for Robin.

Robin shuffled. He huffed. He drummed his fingers against the table. He made impatient noises and finally broke. "Look, I appreciate what you're doing, but I really can't stomach a Tamaranian balancing tradition right now—"

Something cold hit him in the back of the head and slid down his neck. Robin yelped and shot up from his seat, his hands trying to get whatever was cold and slimly away from him. "What the hell?" His fingers came away covered in a white and brown substance… "Is this ice-cream?"

Starfire glared at him.

"Did you throw ice-cream at me?" Robin shrilled.

Starfire lifted her hand, holding another ball of ice-cream. "Yes."

Cyborg muffled a snort of laughter. Raven pulled her lips tight to stop the smile. Beast Boy squeaked and lifted his nose to sniff the air.

Robin eyed her, then the ice-cream ball, and took a step backward. "Why?"

"I was going to bring you the banana split but you are too impatient."

"But… it's ice-cream. Why are you—"

Starfire threw the ball she held at him, smacking him in the face. Robin staggered back, sweeping it away from his eyes. When he looked up, Starfire had another scoop ready and several tubs of ice-cream open in front of her for ammunition. Starfire raised her other hand.

Robin held up his hands. "Wait—" A banana smacked in the middle of his chest. "Starfire!"

Cyborg guffawed. Beast Boy fell off his shoulder and morphed back to human on the way down, ending up in a puddle of laughter on the floor.

Starfire scooped out two more balls. "You did the asking for it. We could have had a civilised sharing of the splits but you decided to be impertinent."

Robin charged her and, with a yelp, Starfire let loose with her scoops. She flung them at Robin, he dodged and Starfire dug her fingers into the tub to get more. She'd managed to get two more ready by the time Robin leapt feet first over the counter and planted both handfuls into his hair as she was tackled.

Robin and Starfire disappeared behind the counter, several of the ice-cream tubs displaced from the counter following them down.

Cyborg rose to his feet to try and see. "Are they gonna start fighting again?"

"They'll bust up our kitchen if they do," Beast Boy said, nervous as he glanced between Cyborg and Raven.

Raven relaxed.

The laughter started. Robin's deep-throated chuckle and Starfire's high-pitched _teehee_ giggles. Starfire's laughter morphed into squeals as Robin popped up and grabbed one of the tubs of ice-cream which hadn't fallen and dumped it on Starfire, then reeled back as she tossed more in his face. He grabbed another tub and held it to his chest as he backed away, scooping out handfuls and flinging it at Starfire.

She giggled and squealed, making herself a smaller target as she returned fire.

Ice-cream splattered to the floor, globules plastered the cupboard doors. It clung to Robin's hair and made it clump and was suspiciously smeared over Starfire's belly.

"Dudes! You're wasting ice-cream!" Beast Boy complained at one point and was pelted with ice-cream.

An all-out brawl occurred within moments of its connection with Beast Boy. Cyborg and Beast Boy were right in there, snatching their own tubs to add to the sticky mess occurring in the kitchen. Raven shielded herself, remaining on the outskirts of the fight but every now and then an energy clad ice-cream ball would find its way down the back of someone's shirt, or a direct hit into their face.

When they ran out of ice-cream, and all that was left was a murky soup of assorted flavours and a weeks' worth of clean-up, the boys resorted to wrestling while Starfire skipped to the outskirts.

"That was clever," Raven murmured.

Starfire lifted several sloppy strands away from her face. "It is tradition," she said.

"I didn't think Tamaran had ice-cream."

"We do not," Starfire said and giggled as Cyborg hoisted Robin over his head declaring himself the champion, only to be flipped up over Robin's head by the joyful and now floating youth. "It is not a Tamaranian tradition, but a Titan one."

"Oh? I don't recall us having food-fights before."

Beast Boy hooted with laugher, only to be grabbed and hoisted aloft too while Robin crowed in victory.

"He needed a reminder he was not alone," Starfire said.

"As much as I love getting calls from you guys," Hal said, as the Green Lantern's face filled the main screen. "This is _not_ what I expected."

All activity stopped. Robin slowly lowered Cyborg and Beast Boy down to the ground.

"More to the point," Hal continued and then threw his hands up in disgust. "Where was _my_ invite? I'm the food fight master."

Robin laughed.

* * *

_**Kry's Note:** FYI, it might seem hunky dory, but it's not in the slightest. There's something else going on now. And that's all I'll say about it. _


	10. Boundary

**Boundary**

Hunched over, Starfire sat on her round bed and towel dried her hair. She would have liked to blow dry it, as well as taking the time to straighten it, but four Titans all needing to use the bathroom at once and Hal's impending arrival prevented that. She'd just have to deal with the slight fluffy curl her hair tended to have when allowed to dry on its own.

Hal'd asked for an hour to get the information together about the Locrix and then fly to the Tower to deliver it. Something in his eyes told Starfire he knew more than he let on. She supposed his ring supplied all the information needed within moments but, knowing Hal, he'd be double checking. And/or possibly determining how to deliver bad news.

She sighed and checked the saturation of her hair. Still damp, but it would have to do for the moment. Reaching for her brush, she was stalled by a knock on the door. "Yes?"

"Um… can I come in?"

She straightened in surprise. Surely Robin did not wish to have that discussion now. "Yes, of course."

"Are you decent?"

Starfire rose, walking to the door. "That would depend on how you felt about bare ankles."

He laughed. "I'm not opposed to that." The door slid open to reveal him back in his normal Robin uniform and carrying two jugs of mustard.

Starfire blinked rapidly at the sudden appearance of his normal uniform. "Why…?"

"It's a reminder," he said, understanding her question. "Of who I am. Being Tamaranian is fun, but you're right, I shouldn't forget."

She felt disappointed. "I liked the purple. It looked good on you."

"I liked it too," Robin admitted. He held out the bottle of mustard. "Can we talk?"

Starfire nodded, suddenly nervous. She took the bottle and stepped away from the door. "Do we have time? Hal is due soon—"

"Not that conversation," Robin said. "That can wait. There was something else."

"Oh?" Crossing back to her bed, switched the mustard bottle for her brush.

He stepped into the room far enough so that the door closed. "Does your hair normally go curly when wet?"

Starfire raised her eyebrows at the question. "Yes." She ran her brush through her locks. "I do not care for it much."

"It's pretty."

"It is unruly," Starfire corrected and smiled. "But I thank you for the compliment."

Robin took a step further into the room and held up his container of mustard. "You know… I thought I'd try mustard, with my new and improved taste buds."

Random conversation, Starfire knew he was going to skirt around whatever issue he had until he felt brave enough. "And?"

He took a few more steps toward her. "I can see why you like it so much. It's quite different with my new tastebuds. Tangy and delicious. I'm not sure what I was expecting."

Starfire beamed. "I am glad you understand." She sat on the bed and bent her head over so she brush her hair over her shoulder and reach the entire length of her locks.

Feeling brave, he sat beside her on the bed. "Also, you never told me about your tongue."

Starfire paused mid-stroke. "My tongue?"

He opened his mouth and extended it completely for a brief moment. "That."

Starfire sat up. "What about it?"

"It can snatch up popcorn from ten paces!" Robin said. He bounced on the bed so he faced her more, clearly excited about his discovery. "Seriously, that thing is amazing, how come you never told me?!"

She tilted her head, trying to decipher what he was talking about. "I… it does… do humans… I am confused. What is different about our tongues?"

Some of his excitement dimmed. "Oh… um… humans… only a few humans can touch their nose with the tip of our tongues." He illustrated by touching his nose. "It's not… that long." The excitement picked up again. "I mean, this thing grips! Do you know what I can _do_ with this? Oh. I suppose you do 'cause you have one too, but I mean, it's like an extra appendage! I can fight crime with it!"

She giggled. "You can give crime the 'licking', yes?"

"I can!" Robin laughed. "Although, I suppose that might be a bit gross to see."

"Also, the saliva," Starfire pointed out.

He screwed up his face. "Yeah. Ew."

Starfire hid a smirk. "There are stories of what some Tamaranian males do with it, especially in their adolescent years."

Robin's bouncing ceased and he looked at her with at her in horror. "Holy shit."

She blinked her eyes and kept her expression innocent.

"I didn't even… wow. They really? … how would that… um…" He coughed, his cheeks went red and he pressed his knees together. "Oh God. Can we just forget that? Didn't happen."

Starfire couldn't keep her expression and burst into giggles.

"Wait, wait, do… do I have to go through transformation?!"

Starfire stopped giggling and stared at him. "How did you get to transformation from prehensile tongues and their impractical usage?"

His face was pale. "Um… I just… um…"

She decided to save him from the obvious embarrassment of the male mind. "Someone should write that manual."

He chuckled nervously. "Yeah. It'd come in handy right about now."

"No, you do not," she said and began brushing her hair again. "Transformation is for females."

"Is there a male equivalent?"

"I would think, given your age, your body would have already gone through it."

He honed in on her hesitance. "But?"

"If you turn purple or sprout horns," she said and tossed her hair back over her shoulders, running the brush through the top of her head. "You should inform me."

He snorted. "Purple or horns. Right. Okay. Thanks. I'll watch for that."

Finished, she rested her brush on the bed beside her. "I do not think you came here to discuss prehensile tongues and its possibilities, or the Tamaranian reproductive cycle."

He lost the excitement. "No. No, I didn't." He clasped his hands together and looked at his boots. "Um… reproductive cycle?"

"Indeed. That is, essentially, the core of the transformation. We can discuss it, if you like."

He swallowed. "I think we need a lot more time for that." Running a hand through his hair, he said, "And I thought enduring sex talks with Alfred was bad enough." He tapped his forehead with his fingers. "But we _definitely_ need to talk about that."

"Very well. What was the intent of your visit today?"

He re-clasped his hands and looked at them. "I suppose, if we're gonna have the sex talk sometime soon, I shouldn't be embarrassed about what I want to talk to you about."

"Is not the embarrassment a pre-requisite of the sex talk?" Starfire teased, smiling.

Robin raised his head but did not look at her. "You said '_l'ani'_."

Starfire blinked. "I… what?"

The floor was subjected to the intensity of his gaze. "You called me your _l'ani_. To Pelithrior."

That surprised her. She hadn't realised she'd done something like that. "I did?"

"I've been racking my brain, trying to figure out if I misheard, or screwed up the translation or something but…" He shrugged and flexed his hands. "I can only come up with one meaning."

Starfire swallowed and waited.

"I mean… since… since I got your powers, it seems like... we've been getting closer, y'know?"

"We have always been close," Starfire murmured. "You are my best friend."

"You're mine too." He glanced at her. "Lately… it seems… more."

She reached for her brush, looking for something to fiddle with while they conducted this incredibly awkward conversation.

Robin unclasped his hands. "Maybe I'm just noticing it more. It might have always been there, I'm just aware of it better now."

"Perhaps."

"Star."

Her brush was suddenly incredibly interesting.

He half turned on the bed, lifting one foot of the ground so his knee rested on the mattress. "You kissed me earlier and—" he gulped and squared his shoulders, "Well, I was wondering if maybe we could—"

"Language transfer," she interrupted to correct him.

He looked taken aback. "Language transfer?"

"Our people have the ability to absorb languages through lip contact," she said, knowing she had to do this and hated herself for it. "There were several languages you required for our journey and… it was the most efficient way."

"So… really?"

"You must have realised the amount of languages you now know."

"Um… yeah…"

She ducked her head. "My apologies, I was distracted by the potential trouble we could fall into at the station and not paying attention to ramifications of what I did. If you perceived it different than the intent, then I am at fault."

Robin seemed to deflate. "Language transfer."

"I imagine a human kiss would be a different experience. There seems to be more involvement."

His eyes narrowed. "A human kiss? Don't Tamaranians kiss?"

"A query," Starfire said, ignoring the question. "It sounds… it sounds as though you might be having increased affection for me, now that you are Tamaranian. I know our hormones can be…" she couldn't think of a way to word this delicately. "Is it possible… Now that you are able to feel freely, without hiding your emotions…." She sighed. "Would you act on any increased affection were you still human?"

He drew back. "You think…"

"I think…" she begun, standing and moving away. She kept her back to him so he couldn't see how hard this was for her. "I _know_ my feelings regarding you have not changed since you transformed, but if yours have, how are you to be certain they have not formed because you are now Tamaranian, and if Raven were to find a cure and you went back to human, they would not disappear with your powers."

Silence. With a fluttering heartbeat, Starfire stole a glance behind her.

Elbows on his knees, Robin had one hand across his face. "I see what you're saying."

"You have… not been yourself," she continued. "In many aspects. I…" Helpless, she turned to face him and sighed. "Robin, I am… I think…"

"I get it." He rubbed his face. "You're right, we need to be sensible about this." One of his legs jiggled in the moment before he stood. "Hal'll be here soon. We should go wait for him."

Starfire closed her eyes. "Agreed."

He brushed past her to head to the door. "We'll talk more later. I still have lots of questions about what I could expect now I'm like you."

Tears stung her eyes and she blinked them away before turning to follow him. "Very well."

"Answer this," Robin said, halting at the door. "Language transfer happens through lip contact."

Her brow creased as she wondered why he clarified that. "Yes."

He turned to face her. "So, how did I learn Tamaranian? Because you said 'most efficient'. Not 'only'. You didn't _have_ to kiss me."

Her heart skipped a beat, then doubled in speed. "I…"

"You called me _l'ani_. Even if I was human, that would be something I'd pay attention to, you calling me anything other than my name. I'd still be here right now, asking you what it meant. Except now I can tell if you lie to me or brush it off as nothing, because it's not nothing."

He approached her and she took a step backward and her back hit her cupboard, preventing her from retreating anymore.

"The power gem hasn't just messed with my emotions, has it? You're more relaxed around me. Saying things you wouldn't normally, doing things you wouldn't do. Is it because _you_ see possibilities with me now that didn't exist before?"

Starfire swallowed. "No, I would never—"

"Or the feelings which were there before have become so much harder to hide."

Starfire stared at him wide eyed. "I—"

"Don't think I haven't noticed your flirting has been on the increase, and they were increasing _before_ the gem," he said, his lips curling up in to a smirk. "I thought we covered most of what was between us on that planet. But I see there are still a few things we need to say to each other."

Her mouth felt dry and her stomachs filled with butterflies. "We do?"

Robin's hand settled on either side of her cupboard, trapping her in the middle. "Firstly, my _l'ani_, I'd really like to know what Tamaranians _do_ do instead of kissing, because I'd like to try."

Her breath hitched.

Floating up so he matched her height, his face dipped toward hers. "Maybe we can blame the new me. Boundless confidence and all. I probably would have screwed this up—"

Tired of his babble, Starfire fisted his shirt and met him in the middle. Teeth bumped together before they found the perfect distance apart.

It was bad and it was wrong, he wasn't in a stable condition right now and she knew this was going to cause more complications than it solved, but she was a creature of emotion. She was tired of fighting, tired of denying, if he was going to offer himself so readily, she would partake and _X'hal_ be damned of the consequences.

With parted lips, Robin lifted his hands from the cupboard and rested them on her hips. Their lips moved together, slow and gentle at first but with growing conviction. Clasped together, her hands buried in his hair, his hands sneaking up her back. Nerve endings fired where he touched her and against her breast, she could feel his quickening heartbeat.

Her feet weren't touching the floor anymore and she didn't care. It meant their ankles could twine together and hold them closer. The years of waiting and yearning melted away.

Robin's breath fanned against her face, small snatches of intake between moments. A deep rumble at the back of his throat mingled with her own purr. Robin tilted his head and pushed into her, his hand lifting to rest on her cheek and his purr deepened and Starfire felt a stirring within.

Robin broke the kiss as their heads hit the ceiling. "Umm… oops?"

"Oh," Starfire blurted and released him out of surprise.

Robin's whole body shot upward, his heels bashing against the ceiling before the rest of his body lay flat. "I think you were anchoring me," he said after a moment's struggle.

"I am sorry—"

"Don't be," he said with a smile as he tried to push away. "I enjoyed that."

She smiled. "Obviously."

"Better not go outside, I'm liable to float completely away." Stuck fast, he flailed his arms as he tried to swim down and failed. "Okay, how do I get down?"

Giggling, Starfire floated to aid him.

* * *

_**Author's note: **Oops._


	11. Illuminate

_**Author's Note:**__ I have really dropped the ball on the review replies this time, I'm sorry for that. I'll be more on top of things in the future. Also, had a malfunction with my computer, lost the next chapter completely, so I'm in the process of rewriting it. I hope it'll be quick, but as fanfiction is the last thing I do during the day, I can't promise anything._

* * *

**Illuminate**

Starfire sat on the table, her feet on a chair as she watched Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy playing games while they waited for Green Lantern to arrive. While outwardly, she appeared calm and happy, smiling every time Robin glanced over his shoulder at her, inside she was a mess of doubt and regret.

She shouldn't have allowed herself to kiss him. She'd taken advantage of the new emotional freedom he was experiencing. He was compromised, a mess of emotions and she'd only make it worse. When… _if_ he returned to being human, she was sure his feelings would return to the more platonic relationship they had and he would disapprove.

She'd been caught up in the moment, allowing herself to believe that he truly felt something different for her, rather than being swept away in his current state of mind. She'd cheated by progressing their relationship before he was ready to acknowledge his feelings and she was sure that would ruin it.

It didn't matter than he was happy the kiss occurred. It didn't matter it had taken them several minutes to ground him. It didn't matter that he _still_ had to grab onto the couch to keep him connected. It didn't matter he _purred_.

It didn't.

She closed her eyes briefly.

_X'hal_, he had purred. It had been a long time since anyone had _purred_ at her. That feeling of home and family which had come with the purr. Her mother's gentle rumble when she hugged her children. Galfore's proud tremor. And to purr during that sort of intimate moment… She'd heard about that sort of purr before but never thought, now she lived on Earth, she would get a chance to experience it.

Experience it as the lie it was.

Starfire hunched over, hugging her arms to her chest.

"Star?" Raven asked, watching her. "Want to talk about it?"

Starfire appreciated Raven not asking if she was okay, especially since the Empath knew she wasn't. She shook her head. "Not at present."

Raven studied her. "I'm going to need to shield myself soon," she muttered. "Flip-flopping emotions all over the place."

"My apologies," Starfire murmured.

"Not your fault," Raven said.

"It must be havoc on your sense to have two emotion-driven beings living in the same space."

"Don't you worry about me," Raven said. "I can handle it." She focused on Robin. "Is it my imagination, or is he having trouble staying on the ground."

"That assessment is correct."

"What happened?"

"I allowed myself to get caught up in the moment," Starfire said and fixed her eyes on the back of Robin's head. "We kissed."

Raven waited.

Starfire sighed. "I cannot help but believe if he was human, it never would have occurred and that I am taking advantage of the situation."

"Ahh."

"I foresee long conversations in my future."

"I foresaw them anyway," Raven said. "After this, he's going to want an in-depth report of everything Tamaranian."

Starfire dragged her hair over her shoulder so she could run her fingers through it. "True." She sighed.

Raven tuned her head, then lifted her chin so she stared upward. "Hal's here," she called.

The console game turned off. With lifting spirits, Starfire rose to her feet and the boys got to theirs so they could greet their friend. It had been some time since she'd seen him and she found, despite her mood, she was bubbling with excitement.

Consequently, the moment the door was open, she cried his name and tackled him. Green Lantern laughed and caught her, spinning her around in a circle. "Hello Princess," he said. "It's been a while; you're as gorgeous as ever."

Robin growled and Starfire pulled away from Green Lantern. "It is glorious to see you."

With a grin, Green Lantern turned his attention on the rest of the Titans. "Cyborg, my main man, how's it hanging?" he said, sharing a high-five.

"I'm awesome, as always."

Green Lantern pointed the index finger of both hands at Beast Boy, "Dude."

Beast Boy copied, grinning wildly. "Dude!"

He grinned at Raven, offering his hand to shake. "Raven, nice to see you."

"Likewise."

Green Lantern held out his hand to Robin, "Hey, Rob, how's it going?"

Robin shook himself and gave Starfire a confused glance. "Good," he said and shook Green Lantern's hand. "Thanks for coming."

"No problem," he said, offering a flash drive to Cyborg. "You picked a doozy of a question. The Guardians caught me with my fingers in the database, so I have to report to them what I know."

Cyborg headed for a console. "Is that unusual?"

"Yeah. No. Maybe." He shrugged. "Who knows, the Oa are pretty secretive. I still rate pretty high in the 'incompetent human' scale. Anyway," he lifted his hand, his ring generating a copy of the Locrix drone. "Locrix. Pretty much extinct in the central core of the galaxy, they lurk around the edges. From what I gather, they're left over tech of the Ancient Ones. Central hive mind, with each drone capable of acting on its own if severed. They're considered… well, sentient and not. They don't tend to interact but are territorial. Since they never inhabit occupied space, that's not usually a problem."

Robin asked, "Sentient and not?"

"They're capable of complex thought, but they can't feel. Only one drone needs to survive and it can rebuild entire plantations."

"Plantations?" Starfire asked.

"They're terraformers," Green Lantern explained. "Programmed terraformes. They flit from system to system looking for suitable planets to terraform into an Earth-like environment. From what I understand there's a whole set of sophisticated algorithms a planet has to pass before they'll settle. They then fortify the surrounding space by use of gravity mines, and set to work. Once the planet can sustain life, they pack up and head off in search of the next one."

Robin glanced at Starfire. "What kind of algorithms?"

Green Lantern scratched his chin. "No life present on any planet in the system. Can't settle on an already occupied planet, planet mass, distance from sun, and probability of sustained life once the process is complete are all considerations. Those sorts of things."

"What happens to the planet if the terraforming is interrupted?" Starfire asked. "If the Locrix are forced to move on before it's complete?"

"The planet will eventually revert, I guess. It's a process which takes decades, I imagine it would take decades for the planet to become unstable again, depending on when the interruption occurred."

"So… the Vernathains are celebrating over conquering a dud planet?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh, that's rich," Raven said.

"Vernathians?" Green Lantern asked, surprised. "You ran into one?" Turning to Starfire, he took her hand. "Are you okay?"

Robin growled again, a low rumble which caused Raven's head to turn, but no one else seemed to notice.

"I am fine," Starfire assured him, removing her hand.

Green Lantern narrowed his eyes at her. "Let me guess. Vernathian, plus Locrix… they tried to take one of the Locrix planets."

"They succeeded," Starfire murmured.

Robin shuddered, then answered, "And duped us into helping."

Green Lantern winced. "Ouch."

"We've only just found out for sure they tricked us," Raven said, ghosting closer to Starfire. "So we were wondering at the ramifications."

"And whether we were party to eradication," Cyborg said.

"Doubt it," Green Lantern said and glanced at his ring. "There are many, many colonies. Like I said, they're considered sentient, but not. Take out a central core, it disables all the drones in the region, but they've got lots of central cores connected together. That's the part that's sentient. Take out one, they're gonna know, as far as we can tell, they're programmed not to seek confrontation, only defend. At any rate, there won't be any retaliation from the Locrix. Without their core, they're useless, any attempts to activate their systems after the core's gone results in self-destruct."

"The Locrix chased Val-yor here," Cyborg said. "If they're programmed not to seek confrontation, what's that about?"

Green Lantern shrugged. "Maybe he stole something from them. They will defend." He frowned. "Wait, they made it here. To Jump?"

"Yes," Robin said.

Green Lantern gestured wildly. "And the League _didn't_ respond?"

Robin frowned. "Jump is Titan responsibility."

"Aliens are League," Green Lantern countered. "If it comes from our space, we need to know about it. I check all the logs, there been nothing there about Vernathians on Earth, or Locrix. Even if you deal with it, someone must have contacted you for a report?"

"No one," Robin said with a wary glance at Cyborg.

"Nope," Cyborg said, answering Robin's question.

"There was another Vernathian visit today," Starfire mentioned.

Green Lantern pulled a face. "If Batman's deleting it, fine, but if they're slipping through the net, we might have a problem." He scratched his chin. "I'll have to look into this." Breaking into a grin, he continued. "At any rate, the Locrix shouldn't be a problem. Cy, that drive contains all the info on the we have, if you'd like to confirm for yourself."

Cyborg nodded. "Thanks man. Appreciate it."

"Was there anything else?" Green Lantern asked.

"Must you go?" Starfire asked. "It has been the while since we have seen you."

He tapped her on the chin. "As much as I'd love to stay and hang out, today is one of my busy days. Sorry, Princess."

"That is a shame," she said, disheartened.

"Another day."

"Hal," Robin said, stony-faced. "If you've got a minute, I'd like a word."

Starfire glanced at Robin but his expression did not yield his secrets.

"Sure," Green Lantern said.

Robin walked past him. "Come to my office."

Turning back to the Titans, Green Lantern grinned. "Duty calls. Catcha later guys."

The door slid closed behind the pair without another word. Cyborg lifted the flash drive. "Let's take a look, hmm?"

"I'm intrigued," Raven said.

"I'll get the snacks," Beast Boy said, bounding toward the kitchen.

Starfire stared at the closed door a moment longer, then turned to be with her friends.

TTTTT

Robin rounded on Green Lantern the moment his office door slid shut. "Stay away from Starfire!"

Green Lantern's head reared back. "I _beg_ your pardon?"

Robin poked him in the chest. "Just leave her alone."

Confusion filled Green Lantern's face. "Dick, you know I'm in a relationship, right? And Star's a nice girl but—"

Robin's hands flared and burnt the fingers of his green gloves to ash. "You're touching her and hugging her and—" Robin's fists clenched and unclenched and he shook his head, the shudder ripping through his entire body. Robin turned away to march across his room, turning in a tight circle. "Damn it, that's not at _all_ what I wanted to say!"

"You just created a starbolt," Green Lantern said, stoic.

"Yeah," Robin said, still marching as he tried to work out his anger. Discarding the gloves, he tossed them to the other side of the room. "Had an accident, Star's powers got duplicated into me. I'm now Tamaranian too."

Green Lantern lifted his ring hand for a moment, allowing the ring to flare and Robin guessed it was supplying him with information. "Completely?"

"Seems that way. All the strengths and weakness and odd body quirks."

Green Lantern dropped his hand. "I see. How are you handling that?"

"It was okay to begin with. I got to fly. I can survive in space. I can lift weights like you couldn't believe. Except now, I get stuck on one emotion and I can't break it until I follow that emotion through! It's so _frustrating_."

"What do you mean?" Green Lantern asked.

Robin paced. "That Vernathian who visited, she wanted to pick a fight, right?"

Green Lantern nodded sagely. "They all do. Pretty violent race, from what I can tell. And their treatment of Tamaranians…" He pulled a face. "I would have tried to punch her, too."

"Well, I got so angry, I couldn't see anything else. I couldn't think straight, couldn't do anything but be angry. The rage was _so_ powerful, it filled me up completely, made me blind to everything else."

Green Lantern rubbed his chin. "Sounds like someone else I know."

"Normally I can control myself, but now, I can't. At all. I don't even know where to begin to control this."

"Well—"

"I _hit_ Starfire and all she did was try to calm me down. I hit her and then when I went to see her to apologise, my brain latches on to something she said and I end up all gooey inside and wanting to kiss her and the apology goes out the window!"

Green Lantern blinked, then a sly smile slid across his face. "Kiss her? Did you?"

Robin didn't acknowledge that. "I'm used to flicking from one thought to the next without ramifications. That's how I was trained. That's how I work things out. Flick through my thoughts, follow a line, and crisscross a network until I get an answer to whatever problem, all the while staying detached. Now I can't even finish a thought, without whatever emotion connected to the thought occurring. How am I supposed to operate like this? How can I lead the Titans when I can't control myself?"

"Ask Starfire. She's probably the only one who can help you."

Robin turned away. "I can't."

"Why not?"

He flushed. "Every time I look at her, all I want to do is shove my tongue down her throat."

Green Lantern didn't try very hard to hide the smile. "And that's a problem because?"

"Now my tongue is a six-foot long prehensile organ and I'm pretty sure it's _not_ supposed to be used like that."

Expression melted from Green Lantern's face. "Six feet?"

Robin shrugged. "Roughly."

"You _measured_ it?"

"Um… yeah."

A sly grin, "Do you measure the size of your p—"

"Hal!"

Green Lantern whistled. "Six-foot tongue, just imagine what you can do with that. Tamaranians are _lucky_ people."

"I'd rather not," Robin said, desperately trying to squash the slowly forming image in his mind. If he thought about that now, he'd never cope.

Green Lantern laughed. "Carol would love it if I—"

Robin groaned and pressed both hands to his head. "Hal, stop it."

"Okay, okay, sorry."

Robin glared. "No, you're not."

"But I'll fake it for you. Keep going."

Robin tugged at his hair. "How… When you first became a Lantern, how did you cope?"

"Ahh. Well…" Green Lantern rubbed the back of his neck. "I think it's a little different from me. I had heaps of people who'd been through it before helping me. Training specifically designed to aid the transition. And nothing fundamental changed about my physiology, all I had to worry about was the ring manifesting every damn thought and how to keep the constructs from failing."

"Yeah, but the ring's still controlled by an emotion."

"Yes. A single emotion. One. Not a multitude." Green Lantern considered Robin. "You seem to be doing okay at controlling yourself now."

"I'm struggling," Robin replied. "I just don't know _how_ I do this."

Green Lantern rubbed his chin. "You know what? I think you should come and meet Razer."

* * *

_**Disclaimer**:_

_Locrix being Terraformers comes completely from my imagination. We don't know anything about them and I believe Val-yor was lying._


	12. Clarify

_**Author's Note: **We've now caught up to tumblr, so I'll be updating both places at once. _

* * *

**Clarify**

Fluffy and orange, the dying light of day dusted the clouds with its last rays. A moisture clung to the air, the clouds swirled, clumped together and grew heavy, a sure sign of a late night shower.

Starfire thought that was a good thing, rain had been lacking for the past few months. The trees in the gardens of Jump developed that parched look, browning leaves and droopiness, and all her favourite flowers wilted. Floating above the clouds, she bade goodbye to the dying light and drank as much energy as she could to sustain her until morning. Even as the shining orb dipped below the horizon and therefore offering no more sustenance, she still hung in the air, watching the glow fade into darkness.

Green Lantern had gone home ages ago and Starfire had not seen Robin since. Nor, she supposed, had she sought him out, so she was avoiding him just as much as he avoided her. For all their usual communication abilities, it seemed once kissing was added to the mix, they ceased to function. Or perhaps it was the newness of the situation, Starfire didn't know.

She knew why she avoided him, but his reasons for the return evaded her. She was afraid he'd take back the kiss. Pretend it never happened and expect them to remain friends. She was afraid he _wouldn't _and they would begin on a new journey. What would happen if they started something and his feelings changed when he returned to normal? _If_ he returned to normal. If he wanted to return to normal… he seemed to be enjoying himself, what if he chose to _keep_ his powers?

For a being who lived in the moment, contemplating the future was terrifying.

Teenage awkwardness, perhaps? She had not expected Robin to succumb to that Earthen affliction but he did seem most susceptible normally. Especially when pressed about feelings. Things were much simpler on Tamaran, but Earthlings did not like to blurt out their feelings. Happy, sad, in-love, they much preferred to keep emotions contained rather than tell the world. She'd learnt that quickly when she'd arrived, how to show subdued emotions rather than expressing them. Even still, sometimes it was wonderful to declare to her friends how glorious life was. Fortunately, that had been deemed an acceptable expression, which might explain why she used it so much. Perhaps that was why Robin also begun to use it. Not used to expressing himself openly, he was surely burdened with the strength of emotion a Tamaranian could have.

Unless there was something else going on.

While it pleased her to know some part of Robin's analytical nature remained, she thought it could be put to much better use than determining her inner thoughts and feelings, then acting on something she knew he never would had he not been under the influence of her people's freedom of emotion.

He hid himself away, rather than engaging in the discussion he promised. That at least seemed in character for him.

And it was not like she was making herself available, a situation which was most certainly out of character for her.

Starfire sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers. She was flip-flopping all over the place, switching emotions at an unhealthy rate. Circling around the issue did not get her anywhere. She should just gather her courage and go and find Robin and face whatever was coming with her head high. That was surely better than guessing.

Wracked with indecision, her current emotions were not conducive to flying so Starfire pushed all thought away and focussed on her decent. Galfore would be appalled at her present control.

Galfore.

Thoughts of her _k'norfka_ made Starfire's mood brighten. He would be astounded about Robin's new abilities. She could see the potential match-making scheming expression he would develop; her _k'norfka_ was such a romantic. He liked Robin, inquired after him on many occasions and knew of her fledgling feelings toward Robin. He could not resist the chance to tease her. Perhaps she should suggest a visit to Tamaran? Maybe if she immersed Robin in the culture he was now a part of, he might find it easier to cope.

Armed with that thought as perhaps a starter for the impending conversation, Starfire closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall. Lifting her arms above her head, she twisted, turning the fall into a dive toward the Tower.

There were so many places on Tamaran where off-worlders were not permitted to visit. Places where she would have loved to have taken her friends to show off her world instead of the inside of a palace when her planet was under threat on invasion. The Musical Caves of the Lekenbor. The Cliffs of Eerel. Robin might enjoy the _xhandal_ tournaments. The Free Market in Tenad. The deceased ocean. And those were just on Tamaran, she could take him many places within the Vegan system as well.

Mind full of things she could share with him, she didn't expect to see the green flare flame away from the top of the Tower and blast straight upward. She'd been hidden among the clouds so she didn't believe Robin saw her. Or was even looking for her, judging by his trajectory he was set to escape atmosphere.

Where was he going? Surely he was not heading after Pelithrior? Starfire's heart clenched and although she tried to console herself that perhaps he headed to the Watch Tower instead, the thought his rage had returned was too strong to ignore.

Pulling out of her dive and shooting upward, she formed an intercept course.

If Robin saw her, he gave no acknowledgment. Starfire knew she'd never reach him before he'd headed for space, and when there, he wouldn't be able to answer her, he lacked the training to speak in space.

He lacked training in a lot of ways. Something she needed to remedy.

Pausing in the upper stratosphere, she watched his flame trail surge away. He hadn't appeared angry, not like before, he wouldn't have been able to fly had the same rage been flowing through him. His flight was controlled, determined, and it reminded her a lot of the the old Robin. Perhaps this was something he'd arranged with Green Lantern in that oh-so-secret meeting. Starfire would have had to been blind not to notice the sudden possessiveness Robin displayed when Green Lantern had touched her. Surely Robin would not go after the Green Lantern in a rage. Green Lantern had seemed so happy when he'd left… smug even. They had to be planning something.

Perhaps she should follow Robin, just in case.

Robin, on the other hand, was trying exceedingly hard not to think of Starfire. Not to think about what she might be doing. Or what she wore. What her face might like dappled with sunlight as she bade the sun farewell for the day. Or the flashes of up skirt accidently stolen now he could fly. Or the feel of her mouth against his as she gave into her desires.

No. Definitely not that. At all.

Because if he thought about that, he'd turn right around and go find her to discover if she might be opposed to another round.

Nope. _Nope_. Definitely wasn't thinking about that. He really needed to get under control.

Clenching his fists, he rocketed forward. He would go meet this Razer Green Lantern had spoken so highly of. A previous Red Lantern. Robin hadn't even been aware other coloured Lanterns even existed, but then the Green Lantern order had been pretty secretive. Green Lantern confessed other colours were cropping up all over the Galaxy, from the Pink Lanterns of Love, Blue of Hope and Orange of Greed. Reds had been a great threat to the Greens once, but through Razer, Green Lantern and someone called Aya's efforts, that threat had diminished.

So, from what Green Lantern had said, this Razer had been a Red Lantern who converted to Blue. Rage to Hope.

Sounded like someone Robin would like to meet.

Robin had also been informed not to mention Aya to Razer, but that point had not been elaborated on. Robin guessed that was because Aya had been lost in the Lantern War.

He just had to get to Razer. In one piece. Through the vast distances of space. To particular special coordinates, without following the stars for more than basic guidance. Because the stars are no longer in the positions he could see them, since it took several light years for the light to reach him and the stars had already moved, so star charts didn't have the same effect in space as they had on Earth.

Robin was glad Green Lantern had said he had a bit of work to complete at the Watch Tower and then he'd escort Robin through space and back. Must be handy having a ring which did all the special coordinate tracking for him. That was the reason Robin had delayed until sunset. That, and the possibility of running to Batman was greatly diminished.

He'd rather not show off his new powers (beyond the occasional prank) to his father until he had complete control over them.

Breaking atmosphere was much easier than last time, now he knew how everything worked.

He paused to get his bearings so he could head to the Watch Tower, and completely freaked out when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Spinning, his hands flared in warning, only to be faced with a grinning Green Lantern.

Robin's cape smacked him in the face, having stayed in motion after Robin had paused.

"Only you," Green Lantern teased, grinning and enveloped them both in a globe of energy.

Robin struggled to free of his cape and only succeeded in tangling himself more.

"Seriously, Dick? Objects in motions stay in motion in space." He clicked his tongue in a scolding manner. "Capes in space are _bad_ news. That's why few spacefarers wear them."

Robin pulled a face and waved his hand dismissively, finally prying the cape away from his face.

"Except, perhaps, Superman. Now, seeing _him_ get smacked in the face with his cape is priceless. But we don't talk about that." Green Lantern's grin grew wider. "Also, you can talk in here. Self-contained atmosphere."

Robin should have remembered that. "Oh. Right."

Green Lantern laughed.

"Shuddup."

"Long and boring trip if I did that. Did you never watch Starfire in space?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Robin replied, trying not to let his face flood with heat.

"She doesn't stop, she loops. Otherwise she'd end up with a face full of hair. These powers must be doing a right number on you if you didn't recognise that."

Now that he thought about it, he did. And thinking about Starfire was the wrong thing to do right now. Going back to Earth surged to the forefront of his mind. "Shuddup."

"And we've resorted to the language of a two-year-old. Do a pout. It's been ages since I've seen a good pout. Razer doesn't do them much anymore."

Robin scowled. "It's not like I've done a lot of space travel with Starfire _not_ inside a pod."

Green Lantern laughed. "I bet you will still watching like a hawk when she's outside her pod though."

The teasing was never going to end. "Can we go?"

With a grin, Green Lantern lifted his ring hand. "Sure."

"And cut the smirk."

"Nope."

"Hal?" Starfire asked from behind them. "Robin?"

Robin cringed and hunched his shoulders.

Green Lantern turned, beaming. "Hi Star, are you coming too? Looks like we're making a trip of this! Do you want to race? I've been practicing, I'm sure I can win this time."

Robin peeked. The rush of emotion at seeing her made his head spin.

Starfire floated a small distance away, her hands behind her back and her expression carefully crafted to appear neutral. "That would depend. Where are you going?" she inquired with tilted head.

Robin returned to the aforementioned cringe.

Green Lantern jaw clicked from the quick snap shut it did. He peered at her, then at Robin. "You didn't tell her."

Robin splayed his fingers as he lifted his shoulders. "Well…"

Green Lantern's hand shot out and he gripped the back of Robin's neck. Spinning him around to face Starfire, Green Lantern released him. "I told you, the one you really should talk to is Starfire. _She's _best suited to help."

"Talk to me regarding what?"

"I told you, I can't," Robin hissed at Green Lantern and turned away from Starfire. Seeing her standing there, all innocent and sunshine, he couldn't stand it. "Not until I have this under control."

"Have what under control?" Starfire asked. "You do not appear to be unbalanced. If fury was still an issue you would not have been able to reach orbit. What do you need to control?"

"Star, I really can't look at you right now. Go back to the Tower."

"_What_?" Starfire blurted.

Realising what he'd just said, Robin jerked his head up and spun around to face her and became entangled in his cape again. "No, wait, I—"

"You do not wish to see me?" Starfire asked, her expression hurt.

"Well, that was incredibly poorly worded," Green Lantern said and shook his head. "For shame."

"Hal?" Starfire asked, seeking clarification.

"The boy's having trouble with his prehensile organ," Green Lantern said with a barely contained smirk.

Robin scolded, "Hal!" He lunged for the man, but he ghosted out of his bubble, leaving Robin trapped inside.

Starfire looked bewildered. "What?"

"Apparently he wants to—"

Robin growled and punched the barrier. "Shut up!"

"Rage is also a hassle," Green Lantern continued. "But mainly hormones."

Starfire's gazed flicked from Robin to Green Lantern and back again. "Hormones?"

Now Robin groaned and covered his face in his hands.

Green Lantern shrugged. "Saying it like it is. I'll just float over there and block my ears. Feel free to go inside the bubble, Star. You can chat easier then."

Starfire looked at Robin and narrowed her eyes. Remaining outside the bubble, she drifted closer to study him. "I see."

He couldn't look at her.

Lifting her hand, she rested it on the globe. "Human mentalities in Tamaranian form."

He glanced at her, then at Green Lantern to check how far away he was and make sure he was pretending not to listen.

"It is no wonder you have the trouble. My apologies."

"It's not your fault."

"I should not have allowed us to complicate matters," Starfire said and drew back. "It was a mistake."

He frowned. "Don't say that."

"We both know you would never have allowed it to occur had you been of your right mind. It is as Green Lantern said, and unfortunate side effect of human mentality trying to cope with Tamaranian hormones. I was reckless and disregarded the knowledge you would never have—"

"I've wanted to kiss you for ages."

Starfire closed her mouth and stared at him. "No—"

"Ever since you learnt English from me," he admitted.

"What?"

He frowned as a thought occurred to him, then smirked. "Which, by the way, you totally didn't have to kiss me, did you?"

She swallowed and dropped her gaze. "Er—"

"I'm not taking it back, Star," he said, and raised his hand so it rested on the bubble. "And I'm not about to let you babble your way into taking it back either. I wanted to kiss you while I was human. I'll want to kiss you when I go back to being human. If I go back."

Starfire shook her head. "Robin—"

"I'm not used to following through with an emotion, that's all. I'm used to my mind working out solutions while remaining emotionally detached. I'm having trouble reconciling my mind and body but I _will_ figure this all out. Seems to me emotional instability is a good trade for being able to fly, breathe in space, be strong, and throw starbolts."

"But you—"

"Would have gotten around to kissing you at some stage," he said. "Eventually. So the Tamaranian hormones upped the schedule, but I'm flexible."

Starfire wrung her fingers together. "Oh."

"We were on our way to see someone who might be able to shed some light on the righteous fury side of emotions and you make it very difficult to concentrate while you're floating there being all adorable like you are."

She blinked and tilted her head at him, regarding him with furrowed brow. "... adorable?"

"Very."

"I am… most unused to you blatantly flirtatious."

He smiled sheepishly. "I seem to be lacking any sort of brain-to-mouth filter. Do you mind?"

"No," she said after a moment's consideration. "It is… most enjoyable. I think I like it."

"Well, good. It's refreshing to be honest. Not confined to 'I think your starbolts are awesome'."

Starfire covered her mouth with her hand as she giggled. "Indeed."

He floated forward, his intention pretty clear, only to be stalled by the bubble which allowed him to talk in space.

"Told you," Green Lantern called. "Always better to communicate."

"Just drop the shield," Robin called.

As the shield dissipated, he pulled Starfire toward him and pressed his lips to hers.


End file.
